


DBZ x readers

by Forever_Different



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Different/pseuds/Forever_Different
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just reader inserts with DBZ characters, each character having their own sort of stories.<br/>Always open for requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirai Trunks x reader

You were in a forest, punching and kicking at a tree. You were training by yourself, though you felt like you had no other choice sometimes. You had learned to fight from your older brother, and he was off risking his life in West City to get you both more supplies. Those androids made everything dangerous. Training was dangerous because they might notice your growing strength, going out with friends was impossible, and it cut you off from the world. You had only ever heard music a handful of times, but you remembered every word to the ones you liked the best. You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice that you were hitting the tree harder, until you felt a sharp pain in your knuckles.

"Ah!" You squealed pulling you hands closer to yourself, and examining them. They were a painful red and bleeding. "Dammit." you muttered, walking back to the cabin you and your brother lived in.

You walked in and began to search for the first aid kit. You finally saw the red bag and grabbed it gently, not wanting to cause any unneeded pain to your already throbbing hands. When you opened it you grabbed the hydrogen peroxide, and poured it on both of your knuckles, biting your lip at the burning sensation in your fists. Finally you wrapped bandages around your knuckles, mentally telling yourself never to do that again barehanded.

You walked back outside and looked up at the sky and trees, wanting to relax. Remembering from old movies that being at a certain peace would help with fighting, even though you knew that was pretty silly. It didn't stop you from enjoying nature, and its beauty and flaws. You were so deep in thought that you hadn't noticed that someone else was with you.

"You okay?" You heard a timid voice behind you, and you whipped around to see a guy about your age standing there.

He had lavender hair, a muscular build, and bright blue eyes. He had a sword scrapped to his back, and his hands were up as to show that he wasn't going to hurt you. For some reason, You relaxed even though your subconscious was yelling at you.

"Yeah, though it hurts." You said with a small blush. You suddenly felt a bit bashful, and realized something. This was the first time you've been with a guy that wasn't your brother, and your first time alone with one.

"I'm Trunks, what's your name?" He introduced himself. "Y/N. Nice to meet you." You said giving him a friendly smile, then caught sight of his cheeks turning just a slight shade of pink.

"How'd you hurt your hands?" Trunks said glancing away from your face, and down to your damaged hands. "Oh, training." You said feeling slightly embarrassed, though Trunks just smiled at you. "I see what you're coming from, I get a little too rough in training too." He said with an understanding smile. He walked over to you, until he was right in front of you. "May I?" He asked holding out his hand. "Oh, um, yeah." You said placing one of your hands in his.

You felt the heat in your face sky rocket, and it didn't feel like it was going to go down anytime soon. He gently unwrapped the bandages and studied your knuckles closely, a frown coming to his face. He then wrapped it back up and looking at you.

"Well, I actually have quite a bit of supplies. So if you needed anything..." Trunks trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck neck a bit nervously. Before you could respond, you heard someone coming, and looked behind Trunks.

He turned as well, but stayed in front of you protectively. Your older brother came into view and you sighed in relief, and went around Trunks and over to him. You hugged him, and he gave you an awkward hug back, holding supplies in both arms.

"Who's he?" Your brother questioned aggressively, motioning in the direction of Trunks. "Oh, this is Trunks. A friend." You explained quickly, trying to get your brother to relax. "Well Y/N-chan, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Trunks said before walking away and out of sight. You watched him go, feeling a bit sad at him having to leave. You also felt angry at your brother, and glanced over at him. A frown coming to your face, and walking inside annoyed.


	2. Android 18 x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Female)reader and 18, enjoy!

You were driving your motorcycle, enjoying the wind in your h/c hair, the rush of just being out. You were enjoying yourself so much, that you almost hit someone. You stopped just in time to be a foot in front of a blonde woman. She had icy blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and a slender figure. Her expression was overall emotionless, as if she wasn't almost hit by a motorcycle.

"Oh my Kami! Are you okay?" You said jumping off your motorcycle and looking her over. "I'm so so so sorry!" You apologized mentally scolding yourself at your idiocy. "I wasn't paying attention." You went on, but the woman just stared at you, not a bit of emotion on her face. Finally you picked up on the fact that she hadn't said a word the entire time you were rambling on about how sorry you were.

"Ma'am?" You stopped and stared at her. "Please stop apologizing, it gets annoying." She said pushing hair from her face to behind her ear. "Oh, I thought I hit you so I was worried." You explained looking down at your feet. "Well there's no reason to worry, you would have just hurt yourself anyway." She said nonchalantly, which only added to the bit of shock you were feeling.

"What do you mean, 'hurt myself'?" You questioned though she just crossed her arms. "What do you think it means?" She questioned back, some sarcasm clear in her voice. "Well, I'm Y/N." You introduced yourself, giving her a warm smile. "18." She said, not showing any emotion to you. You frowned in confusion, getting a sigh of annoyance. "That's my name." She said, but she didn't stick around too long. She turned on her heel, her blonde hair waving behind her, and walked away.

You watched her walk, and decided that you should get on home. You grabbed your motorcycle and got on it, you looked up and didn't see 18. "What the-" you wondered where she could've gone so quickly. You took a moment, before driving off.

{random facts will be placed in place of "time skip", so our first one is that Android 17 and 18 are actually cyborgs since they have just a few adjustments on them and not fully machine. And their names are Lapis(17) and Lazuli(18) like the gem, so the skip is an hour}

You were sitting in traffic, and it wasn't going anywhere. You tried driving between cars, but eventually, the cars were just too close together. You began to text on your phone, explaining to your friend that you'd be late home. You put your phone away and sighed, becoming increasingly annoyed. You then saw that cars were beginning to move again, and pick up speed.

You started your motorcycle back up, and started driving again. You smiled, feeling your negative feelings melt away as you began to drive home. You were so happy, that you didn't notice the car that was driving on the wrong side of the road until it was too late. Your eyes widened when you finally noticed it, and everything seemed to slow down for you.

The car inched closer and closer. You closed your eyes tightly, and turned your head away, preparing for impact. Though it never came, but you felt something oddly human. You slowly opened your eyes and you were being held by a familiar woman. "18!" You gasped remembering the woman you barely missed hitting. 18 looked down at you in her arms, before gently setting you on your feet. "Thank you!" You said, and hugged her without thinking. "Alright, just relax." 18 said with the same flat tone from earlier.  
You let go of her, and looked over to your motorcycle. It looked salvageable so you returned it to the capsule and sighed. "Thanks again 18." You said smiling turning back to 18, who only shrugged it off.

You then began to walk on the sidewalk, then you heard footsteps beside you. You looked over and saw 18. "I don't trust that you can stay out of trouble, even if you're walking." She said not even glancing at you. You felt a smile spread across your face, and looked ahead again. Having a warm and light feeling in your stomach.


	3. Vegeta x reader

You climbed out of the space pod you were in, having spent eight hours in it. You stretched happily, tired of sitting in that uncomfortable little pod.

"Hey Y/N." Your friend and teammate greeted as she climbed out of her own pod.

She was from a race that had quite a bit of technology, and many people there were pretty much geniuses. When you met her, you both were pretty young. Even then, she was smarter than most adults. Her name was Eve. She had a light blue tint to her skin, and she had short black hair. She wore the uniform armor, but you sometimes wondered how she could be apart of the same profession as you.

"Hey Eve, where are the rest?" You asked not seeing your other three teammates.

"Oh, they took a detour at some planet called Earth. Apparently it is the perfect place to hang out at, but why not invite us?" She said rather icily.

"Well, at Mio's birthday party you took a slice out of her cake before her, and told her that you were studying it." You said with a smile threatening to come to your face.

"I was, I never had cake before." Eve countered crossing her arms.

"Then after getting drunk-"

"OKAY! I get it!" Eve half yelled at you, not letting you finish your next point.

You didn't need to because you started laughing as you remembered the moment. Eve began spilling some of her many private secrets.

"Alright, let's go grab some food. I'm starved." You said walking toward the ship's cafeteria. Eve, still pouting, followed you angrily.

"Well it was a way I learned more about my best friend. Like how you have girl crushes on Mio and I. Or how you have a thing for guys with long hair, so I know what to get you for your birthday." You teased her, much to her dislike.

When you reached the cafeteria, you went and grabbed a plate. You then began to pile it up with food, though most of it wasn't for you. After filling up one plate, you grabbed another and repeated the process. You soon had two plates with a small mountain of food each, you walked to a table and put the plates down. Sitting down, you glanced over at Eve. She was looking around, looking for someone. You felt a smirk come to your face, knowing who she was looking for. You soon caught sight of a red man with white hair.

"Talk to him." You nudged Eve with your elbow encouragingly.

"No, I can't." She protested losing her previous anger.

"Alright." You said, an idea coming to mind. "JEICE!" You called across the room, making the white haired guy turn towards you two.

You gestured for him to come over, and he surprisingly just shrugged and began to walk over.

"What the hell Y/N?!" Eve whisper-yelled at you angrily. "I can't do this, I just can't." Eve tried to get up, but you were prepared and pulled her back to her seat.

"Just say hi and strike up a conversation." You ordered her, and she slowly nodded. Jeice finally reached you two, and you smiled at him. "That's quite a bit of food." He commented gesturing to the two plates.

"Her race are pretty much geniuses, and her mind takes up ninety percent of her energy. The other ten percent is conquering planets, flying, and whatever else she might do." You said quickly, not taking a breath at any point. "Now to the main point, why not sit with us? I mean we aren't the worst people you could hang out with." You caught him contemplating it, so you were pretty confident. "If you need to you can invite the others if you need to." You added, and that seemed to get him to decide.

"Sure, we'll sit with you." Jeice said walking back over to the rest of the Ginyu Force.

"Now eat before you pass out." You said pushing a plate of food towards Eve, who quickly began to eat. "You have an appetite as big as a saiyan's." You commented as she put a large dent in the food before long, then proceeded to finish. You pushed the second plate of food towards her and she began to eat just as fast as before. You glanced back and saw the rest of the Ginyu coming towards the table.

"They're coming." You said nonchalantly. Eve quickly stopped and began looking for a napkin, which you offered quickly. She wiped her face clean quickly, and made herself look presentable.

"How do I look?" She asked you quickly.

"Fine. Now stop, making me feel like a mother." You said playfully fanning your eyes.

"Whatever." She said as the group reached your table. You gestured for Jeice to sit down in front of Eve, and the rest just sat down where they liked. You leaned over and whispered to Burter. "I'm helping out my friend, just let the two talk and help them out every once in a while." You whispered before sitting normally again. "Well Eve, I've gotta go. Made a few plans myself." You said giving her a pat on the back, and when she looked at you, you mouthed 'good luck' before leaving.

As you left the cafeteria, you realized that you never got food. "Damn." You muttered crossing your arms in frustration.

You caught sight of a familiar group of saiyans. You quickly walked over to them and waved.

"Hey Raditz, hey other two." You said as you reached them.

"Hey Y/N." Raditz said nonchalantly, but Nappa and Vegeta seemed upset.

"It's you." Vegeta half growled and you smiled.

"Yeah, I know." You said with a cocky tone in your voice. "Anyway Raditz you have a bit of competition in Jeice, and I need you to grab me a snack." You said clasping your hands together.

"What do you mean 'competition'?" Raditz asked ignoring your request.

"Eve has a crush on Jeice, I told you she has a thing for dudes with long hair, but I need food badly." You once again tried to get him to pay attention.

"Where is she now?" Raditz insisted.

"Talking to Jeice, but stay out of it. I'll set her up with you later, but please just get me something to eat." You insisted again, feeling yourself become slightly more desperate.

"I'll stay out of it." Raditz muttered coldly, and began to walk away.

"Uhhh." You groaned before looking over at Vegeta and Nappa. "Hey Vegeta." You turned to him completely, but he just smirked.

"No." He said simply.

"Please, I'm going to pass out soon!" You exaggerated, but Vegeta just chuckled.

"Everyday you go in the cafeteria, you grab two plates and pile them with food. Am I supposed to believe that you just left all that food in there and can't go back in." He raised an eyebrow at you.

"I get all of the food for Eve. She's such a little genius that her brain uses up so much of her body's energy that she needs more food than normal. She's like a saiyan, but backwards. Ninety percent of her energy goes into her brain's functions, and ten percent to her body for fighting and such. For you, ninety for your body, ten percent for your brain." You said getting a glare from Vegeta, but you just smiled cheekily.

Both him and Nappa walked away

{well I've got nothing, so about two hours later}

You were training by yourself, working on a new technique. Before you could repeat the attack, the door to the training room opened, you looked over. Standing in the doorway was Zarbon and Eve.

"Hey!" You called down, lowering yourself to the ground. You walked over, catching a towel Eve tossed you. "I know you like quite a few people, but I didn't know this joker was-"

"Shut up!" Eve said quickly before you could finish, but you let out a small laugh anyway.

"Lord Frieza has asked you to complete an important mission." Zarbon said before walking out of the room, his nose in the air.

"I'm going to need you to shut up." Eve growled at you before handing you a change of clothes. You couldn't help but smile. Even though she was mad, she couldn't help but still be your friend.

"Well I told Raditz about how you were with Jeice, and he seemed pretty jealous." You said before walking to a bathroom to wipe off, leaving Eve with a purple face.

You came back and saw that three other people had joined Eve. None other than the three saiyans.

"So did Frieza ask you guys to complete an important mission as well?" You asked, getting a nod from Raditz. "Well then, let's go before the queen loses it." You joked getting a laugh from Eve and Raditz with Nappa and Vegeta only smirking.

As everyone began to leave, Vegeta stopped you.

"Here." He said handing you a box, and you knew by the scent that it was food.

"Thank you!" You whisper-yelled, knowing full well that he would probably take it back if you threatened his pride.

You couldn't help yourself, giving him a quick hug before quickly catching up with the others. Eve leaned over to you and whispered:

"I know what to get you for your birthday." She said, making you blush until you were red in the face.

"Shut up!" You countered, making her laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if that sucked, but I needed to finish one for Vegeta, so get some more done


	4. Videl x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Female)reader x Videl Satan

You were walking about in Hercule City, running a few errands for your parents. You hardly every come here because of the ridiculous amount of crime that happened here, but you had no problem coming now since there had been a low of crime. Mostly petty things like thievery, so coming wasn't going to be as troubling as other times. You were reading over the list your mother gave you, and you were committing everything to memory. You were so focused that you hadn't noticed that were walking pass the small store that had almost everything you needed. "Y/N-chan!" You heard a familiar voice call to you. Looking up, you saw a girl just a bit younger than you, long blonde hair and round brown eyes. "Oh hey Rena-chan!" You called back jogging over to her. "You almost walked straight pass us." She said noticing the list in your hand. "Yeah, I'm not the brightest one in the bunch." You chuckled rubbing the back of your head. "Well, let me see. I'll grab what you need." Rena took the slip of paper from your hand, and looked it over. She then walked inside to get the things on the list. You turned and watched as people went on walking, driving, and so on. You were so lost in your own world, that you noticed something big at the last second. Someone wrapped their arm around your neck in a choke hold, and placed a gun to your head. You instinctively began to struggle against the tight grip but their grip on tightened. Looking down at the arm, you saw that it was a prisoners uniform. You then picked up on the sound of sirens, and with little logic in your mind, realized that an escaped criminal had decided to take you hostage. You then began to struggle harder, but then he spoke. "Keep struggling and I'll be happy to put a bullet in your skull." He threatened pressing the gun closer to your head. You reluctantly gave in, and prayed that you'd be out of this soon. Lucky for you, the cops arrived and quickly set up a blockade to keep this man in, but they were at a stand off with him. They couldn't fire because he would shoot you, but if he shot you they could take him out with no problem. You were trying your best to control yourself, and not start to hyperventilate. You were becoming more and more nervous. None of the police men even looked like they were going to venture forward to try and help you. You felt like cry at this point, but before you could let a tear slip, the policemen parted to reveal a girl about your age walking through with a frown on her face. She had short cut, black hair and blue eyes. She was nodding slightly as one officer spoke to her. She then jumped over the blockade. She had her arms crossed, and a slightly cocky air about her. "They send a little girl after me? Well no one seems to value either of your lives." The man says with a slightly crazed tone in his voice. "When will you learn that this 'little girl' can pummel you until the doctor won't know what is what?" She said with a smirk. She didn't say anything after that, neither did the criminal. The girl shot forward, not even touching the ground. The man aimed the gun at her and began to shoot. You don't know what happened, but you reacted surprisingly. You stomped on his foot, and when his grip loosened, you pulled away. You stumbled a bit and ran toward the blockade, feeling adrenaline giving me a bit more speed. You jumped to the other side of the blockade and looked back. The girl had knocked the gun out of his hand, and now kicked him in the stomach. The man doubled over, only to be kicked to the ground. The police then went to retrieve the unconscious man, and the girl walked back calmly toward the blockade. You didn't understand why, but you had a strong need to thank her. You ran over to her, and stopped in front of her. "Sorry to bother you, but I really wanted to thank you." You said, suddenly feeling yourself blush. "No problem at all, no need for thanks." She said with modesty that you didn't expect. "Well my name's Y/N." You introduced yourself, forcing down your growing nervousness. "Videl." She said with a small smile. Before you could say something else, you heard your name. "Y/N-CHAN!" You heard, and you looked over and saw Rena running over to you. She hugged you tightly, practically crying. You were surprised and began to pet her head comfortingly. "It's okay." You said giving her a warm smile. "Well I'll see you later." Videl said before walking off. You then had to get your younger friend to calm down enough so you could go home.


	5. Goku x reader

You were deep in thought, thinking about your past. Specifically your times with this one kid, who you still remembered vividly. He wasn't too bright, and he hardly came around. When he did come, he ate most of the time. You enjoyed your time with him, and couldn't help but get close to him. {in place of flashbacks, there's random facts about anything, like this. Back during the times of royalty in Thailand, the queen drowned with her people watching her since she made a law against touching her} The first time you met him, you were sitting under a tree. You had spent most of the day running around, and mostly training for the Martial Arts Tournament. You didn't really have that much fighting ability, but you hoped to try and get some power behind your blows, then learn from there. You were tired from doing so much and wanted to eat and fall asleep. You looked up at the branches of the tree you were under and saw apples. You grinned and began to climb, going against your screaming muscles. You finally reached a branch close to the fruit. You grabbed one and took a bite, and smile at the taste. "Hey, toss me one will ya?" You heard someone call to you. You looked back and saw some kid standing there, about your age. "Okay." You said grabbing another apple and tossing it down to him. He caught it and took a huge bite out of it, already halfway finish. "Wow, you sure do have an appetite." You said with a smile. You tossed down two more apples, and went back to eating. You finished yours and grabbed a few more, saving them for later. You began to climb down the tree, but lost your footing. "Ahh!" You said falling, but when you stopped, you didn't feel the hard ground. You actually felt two arms holding you. You looked over and saw the boy standing there, a smile on his face. "You okay?" He asked genuine concern in his voice. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." You said as he set you down on your feet. "Thanks." You said, before noticing something. "I never got your name." You said as he began to leave. "I'm Goku, hope to see you again." He said climbing onto a yellow cloud. "I'm Y/N!" You called as he flew away. "Bye Y/N!" He called back. You watched his retreating figure until you couldn't see him anymore. The next time you saw him, you were a few years older. You lost a few rounds into the tournament last time, and thought about not entering next year. You were walking by the same apple tree, next to the lake. You were about to leave when you saw a yellow cloud coming to the ground. When it was close to the ground, you saw a familiar boy come off of it. The black hair that stood out in every direction, dark eyes, and carrying a red staff on his back. "Goku?" You knew it was him, though you were surprised that you still remembered his name. "Oh, Y/N, hi." Goku said with a smile as he saw you. You looked up at the tree. "Want one?" You offered walking over to the tree. "Sure." He said and you nodded. You jumped up and grabbed a branch, swinging yourself forward, you jumped onto another branch. Sending apples from that branch to fall to the ground. Goku smiled and grabbed one. "You're much better than when I last saw you." He said with a smile as he took a bite out of the apple. "Yeah, I was training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, but I'm terrible at fighting." You admitted jumping to the ground. "I could teach you what I know." He offered grabbing another apple. "Really? I would love that!" You said excitedly. "Okay." Goku quickly finished another apple, then stood up. "Attack me." He said getting in a fighting stance. You nodded then charged at him, then kicked at his side. He easily blocked the kick, and punched at you. You ducked out of the way of it, but he kicked you in the shoulder. You winced, but forced yourself to keep going. You aimed a punch for his face, but he caught it. Goku smiled, in what you believed to be amusement. You couldn't help but begin to smile yourself. Goku punched at your face, but you raised an arm and blocked it. You two began to speed up your sparring, and you couldn't help but enjoy yourself. You were beginning to pick up on fighting, to the point where you were actually able to hit him a few times. Finally you stopped, you both breathing heavy, you more than him. "That was fun, you're actually pretty good Y/N" Goku said grabbing an apple and eating it. You couldn't help but smile, seeing as he was still able to eat right after all of that. "Well I have to leave." Goku said standing up. You felt a stab of sadness in your chest, but nodded. You smiled despite the pain. "Bye, Y/N. Make sure you keep practicing, I wanna see you in the next Tournament." Goku said climbing onto the yellow cloud, before flying off. "Bye Goku!" You called after him, feeling a tear slide down your face. You found yourself glad he was gone so he couldn't see that tear go down. "Pull yourself together." You said before getting up and walking home, preparing to train the next day. Which brought you to today. You were checking in with the Tournament official, when you looked over at one of the stations, you caught sight of someone very familiar. It was a guy wearing a orange gi, with black hair that stood out in all directions. You smiled and adjusted your clothes, and brushed your h/c hair down with your hand. You then walked over to him quickly. You gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Goku." You said as he turned to you, the rest of his friends did as well. One being a short bald guy with six dots on his head, another was some tall guy with scars on his face, and then another who was also bald but had a third eye on his forehead. "Hi...do I know you?" Goku said looking pretty confused. You felt hurt by just those few words, but for some reason you felt just as angry. You clenched your fist in anger, but decided to let your anger out in the matches. "Yes you do. Jerk!" You yelled the last word at him angrily, before turning on your heel and walking away angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I've got nothing but feel free to request characters and stories(if you request a personal one, be sure to send me some info)


	6. Krillin x reader

You combed your fingers through your hair, an exasperated sigh coming from your lips. You were after your friend's dog, but you still haven't found her yet. She ran off after something, but you hadn't the slightest idea what. You promised your friend that you'd take care of her, but this happened. The collie was a brown and white color, most people you saw didn’t have a dog, but that didn’t make it any easier. You just had to go to West City instead of one of the smaller cities. You sighed, and began to run, thinking of all the places she might go. {time skip to an hour later} You sighed hopelessly. She was lost, and you weren’t going to find her. It was time for you to prepare to explain this to your best friend. She loved that dog, and you lost her. You leaned against the side of a building, and lowered your head, letting your hair fall in front of your face. You were about to cry when you felt a tap on your arm. You slowly looked up, looking through your h/c hair. You saw a pretty short, bald man with six dots on his forehead. He’s face was a bit red in a blush, and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Excuse me miss, but are you okay?” He asked in a concerned, but nervous tone. “Oh, yeah.” You lied forcing a smile. He didn’t in the least bit buy the charade. He gave you a question look, and you felt yourself give in. “I was taking care of my friend’s dog, but she ran off and now I can’t find her.” You admitted sadly, feeling your emotions drop to a new low. “I’ll help you find her.” He said, and you felt a slight bit better. “Thank you.” The man’s blush deepened ever so slight when you said it. You got off the wall, and you both began to search. Eventually you decided to split up to cover more ground, and meet back in front of Capsule Corp.. You found nothing after almost an hour, so you began to travel back. You had to thank the man for trying to help you. You saw the man standing there, petting a brown and white collie. Your eyes widened, and you sprinted over. “Camie!” You called catching the attention of the collie, who barked and stared at you. You knelt next to the man, and Camie went over and licked your face. “Thank Kami you’re okay.” You said feeling a world of relief hit you. You looked over at the man, and smiled genuinely this time. “Thank you so much, I don’t know if I could ever repay you.” You said with a smile. “Oh, there’s no need to.” He said returning the smile. “I never got your name?” You said standing up. “I’m Krillin.” He introduced, a bit of red returning to his face. “I’m y/n, thanks again. I’ll see you around.” You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, feeling a slight twinge of heat in your cheeks as you did. You picked up Camie, who was on the smaller side of collies, and walked off, mentally hoping to see Krillin again. *Krillin’s pov* I watched y/n leave. I still felt the kiss on my cheek, and twice as much heat in my face. “Bye.” I murmured quietly, raising a hand to my cheek. I sighed and walked towards Bulma’s place, still thinking about y/n as I did.


	7. Cell x reader

You were just like the rest of the world, knowing of, and completely terrified of Cell. You knew that if someone didn't kill him during his little tournament, that it was the end of all life on Earth. You lived alone, so you had no one to spend your last days with. You were driving your car, your thoughts else where. Being up so high, always made you extremely thoughtful. You suddenly heard a beeping noise, and looked at your dashboard. "Damn." You muttered catching sight of a red light, indicating an engine problem. You lowered yourself to the ground, and climbed out. With a small glance around, you were in some wasteland. You sighed in annoyance, and put your car back in its capsule. Before you could try and get another capsule, you feel the ground shake wildly. With the sudden movement, you fell to the ground. "Oh my Kami!" You yelled in fear. Looking around, you caught sight of a mountain rising from the ground. When the mountain was off of the ground, the 'earthquake' stopped. You stumbled to your feet and began to sprint away, but suddenly you're stopped. You feel an invisible force stopping you from running away. You see your surroundings changing, you're moving in a whole new direction. You slowly come to a stop, and you're turned around. Your (e/c) eyes lock with pink ones, and a cold chill runs up and down your spine. You stop breathing, knowing who you were looking at. Cell. He was looking at you, no emotion on his face. You felt yourself beginning to shake in fear, knowing full well that no matter how fast you ran, you'd be unable to get away from him alive. Suddenly his empty expression changes to a playful smirk, and his playful smirk made you think of something that was far from fun. "I'm not going to kill you, yet at least." Cell assured, but he said it as if someone asked a stupid question. "I'm not planning to kill anyone until my tournament." He said simply, dropping his psychic hold on you. You stumble a bit, almost falling down. "Really?" You couldn't stop yourself from asking, but wondered why you said it. "Yes, I have no true interest in you weaklings." His deep, smooth voice insulted. You felt another set of chills go down your spine, but not out of fear this time. You frowned at him, but he didn't seemed to be bothered by it. He was actually amused by it. Your expression softened, turning to confusion. "If you're going to destroy the Earth, then why are you holding a tournament for people to fight you?" You asked, losing the fear that had a tight grip on you only minutes before. "Where's the fun in that?" Cell responded with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You're doing this for fun?" You asked opening your eyes wide in surprise. "Is there another reason for doing it? If the opponent is strong enough, then it will be fun for them too." Cell said it as if it was the most obvious answer. "But-" You started. "Do you always ask this many questions? I don't mind answering them." Cell gave you a questioning look. "Sorry, but I just have more questions. There's usually no one there to answer them." You look away from him, feeling your face heat up in a blush. You glanced up and saw that he was still staring at you, but with a puzzled look. He also seemed to be analyzing you, which made you wonder what he thought about you. "So you're by yourself?" Cell asked, his tone less cold than before. You nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Well you don't need to act that way." Cell said looking away from you. You thought about what he said for a moment, before feeling your face heat up in a blush. 'Is he...' You thought, and felt a slow smile come to your face. You stood just a little closer to him, and looked up at the sky. *Cell's pov* I glanced over at Y/N, her eyes were glued to the sky. She seemed to be lost in thought, her e/c eyes losing focus. I couldn't help but smirk at her. I looked up in the sky as well.


	8. Bardock x reader

"Neesama!" You heard a female voice call to you. You stopped yourself from climbing into the space pod. You turned around and saw your little sister running toward you, sweat on her face, as if she was running for quite some time. That got you to worry, as being a saiyan would make it hard for you sweat like that. "What's up?" You ask her, wondering what caused her to be sprinting the way she was to you. "I was told by Appule that you aren't to go to Kreesa. That Frieza is just going to send a group to convince them to join his army." She said, making you step away from the pod. "Okay." You said ruffling her hair. You two began to walk back to the house you lived in. Your little sister was like any typical saiyan, but minus the aggression and cold shoulder to family. She looked up to you like some sort of ideal, the peak of perfection. You find yourself trying to prove to her that you're not the strongest, and that you were just a low class warrior. She didn't seem to listen, and continued to act as if you were the best there was. Her onyx eyes always shined when you taught her anything, or while you were training with her. Her hair was surprisingly long for a saiyans, reaching the bend of her knees if you let it out of her ponytail. You suddenly find yourself ripped from your thoughts when you heard your sister grabbed your hand and stopped you from walking. You blink and looked up in confusion, when you realized that you almost ran straight into someone. "Can you pay attention?" You heard a male voice say to you, looking right at the man, you couldn't help but find him attractive. He had black hair that stuck out in a wild fashion, and onyx black eyes. He had a distinctive scar on his cheek, which could make anyone pick him out of a crowd. You were going to brush it off and move on, but your sister had other plans. "How about you look where you're going." She shot back at him, and you quickly regretted not continuing sooner. She glared at the man, and he kept his gaze on her. He smirked in amusement suddenly. "Cute kid." He looked back up at you, a questioning look on his face. You realized what he was silently asking you. "Sister, nothing like that." You couldn't stop blushing for some unknown reason. "Well then, you're taking care of her?" He asked, crossing his arms. You nodded calmly. "Bardock." He said suddenly. "Y/N." You said after a moment of silence. "Come on." Your sister urged pulling on your hand. "You better go." Bardock said with smirk, and a quiet chuckle. You blushed again and quietly nodded. "You should also go see someone, you're red in the face." Bardock began to walk off, making the flame in your face burn hotter than before. You followed after your sister, who was happy to move on. (An hour later) You dodged your sister's kick, and then her punch. "I have a question." She said as you blocked her kick. "What's up?" You asked curiously. "What was with you and that Bar-something guy? You turned red at least twice." She asked you aiming a punch for your stomach. You weakly blocked it, having your thoughts go straight to Bardock. His calm and collected voice, that distinguishing scar on his cheek, his muscular build. You felt heat rise in your face just as it did before. You were so deep in thought, that your sister almost hit you in the face, but stopped just before she did. "Neesama!" She whined at your lack of focus in your sparring. "I'm sorry, I'm just not..." You tried to think of a way to explain without your cheek becoming any hotter. "I'm just go for a walk, you just keep working on using ki. You're still taking sometime in shooting it." You gave yourself an excuse to get some time alone. You then walked off, and sighed in relief when you were out of sight and earshot. Why can't I just brush him off? I just met him... You thought rationally, but it didn't stop the image of Bardock from appearing in your mind. You sighed, with a bit of a dreamily tone to it. "Y/N!" You heard a male voice call to you, and you felt your face heat up when you realized the owner of the voice. You turned back to be sure, and a man with black spiky hair and a distinct scar on his cheek was walking over to you. You felt your cheeks' twinging heat turn into a large flame. "Hey, Bardock." You said trying to keep your cool, but you think that he noticed your blush because he smirked when he reached your side. "What's up?" You ask still making an attempt to remain perfectly calm. "Nothing, where's your little sister?" He continued the conversation. "Training, I needed to take a break so I started taking a stroll." You explained rubbing the back of your neck, leaving out embarrassing details. You continued to stroll with Bardock, going on with your conversation. As time went on you became more comfortable, but your blush was hanging on tightly. "I've got to go, my team has to go to Kreesa." Bardock said turning to leave, but you stopped him. "But Frieza's sending a team to convince them to join us." You explained quickly. "What? No, he canceled that idea a while ago. It's free to purge." He said, making you frown and your blush go away. Your sister lied to you. "Well then, postpone your leave. I'm going with you-r team." You quickly added the last part, not wanting to blush again. He thought it over, trying to decide whether or not he was actually going to listen to your demand. "Okay." He said with a shrug, and flying off.


	9. Piccolo x reader

You were in the middle of a wasteland. You had your legs crossed, and your arms at your side. You were meditating, and being out here, it was pretty easy. The quiet was easy to let your thoughts slip away, along with your worries and problems. You suddenly felt a presence near you and opened your eyes. You looked around and saw no one. You looked up and saw a tall green man hovering in the air. Most people would be scared out of their minds, but you couldn't help but find him cute. He had pointed ears, a cold rigid expression, and seemed to be refusing to speak at this point. "Sup, stranger." You said with a smile, getting to your feet. "Who are you?" He said in a deep cool voice, making your face heat up a bit. "Y/N, what's your's?" You found yourself batting your eyelashes at him. _I'm flirting aren't I? He's cute though..._ You thought to yourself. "Piccolo." He said in the same cool, deep voice. "Well, hello Piccolo. Nice to meet you." You said before your mind went to a new subject. How is he flying? You were about to ask him, but he spoke first. "You're not scared of me?" He asked suddenly, startling you. "No. Why would I be scared of you?" You're surprised by the question. "Well, I'm a seven foot tall green man, as far as I know, that isn't very normal." Piccolo said simply. "Well I was a bridesmaid as I watched my friend get married to a male anthropoidic dog. I don't think a green man with adorable elf like ears is going to send me running." You said getting back your smile. Piccolo looked at you startled for a moment, before looking away. His cheeks turning purple in an abnormal blush. "So, how are you able to fly like that?" You asked as he lowered himself to your level...well at least on the ground. "One of many things I can do." Piccolo said, not truly answering your question. You frowned slightly. "What other things can you do?" You asked, and randomly you thought of your friend who would always make a dirty joke out of things, and felt yourself blush slightly. I should rethink my choices in friends "Well this." Piccolo raised his hand out in front of him with his palm up, and an orb of light appeared just above his hand. "Woah." You said in awe. He couldn't help but smirk at the amazement on your face. You and Piccolo continued to talk, and you slowly got him to speak more. You got him to shoot what he called ki, creating a huge crater. "Holy crap! That's amazing!" You had exclaimed excitedly. He seemed to be amused by how easily he amazed you. The world seemed to have fallen away around you because when you connected with reality again, it was almost dusk. "Oh my Kami, I forgot that I lived in the real world. Though I have to reconsider, I just met a guy like you." You said winking at him, causing him to blush again. "But yeah I have to head home." You sighed wanting to stay with Piccolo a bit longer, but knowing that you'd probably start to annoy him after a while. You started to jog off in the direction of your house. "Y/N." Piccolo said, making you turn to him. "You live in the woods? There's no city or anything that way for miles." He wasn't looking at you dead on, but you swore that you saw his cheeks were a dark shade of purple. "Well, no. I live in a small town that way, but it is quite a ways away." You explained, feeling your own face heat up. "Thanks for the concern." You said smiling at him. You turned and began to walk on, when you realized that you weren't alone. With a glance over, you saw Piccolo walking beside you with his arms crossed. After a while, you soon found yourself stifling yawns. You slipped up once or twice and let them slip out. Piccolo looked over at you, before sighing to himself. He suddenly stopped and turned to you. With swift movements he had you in his arms bridal style, and started flying. You hardly had time to react, and in response, was quiet for a moment. "Pay attention, I want to make sure I get you home." He said snapping you out of your daze. "Alright, but I thought you'd have to at least go on one date for this kind of thing." You bounced back, causing him to blush once more. You looked down at the ground, searching for the town you lived in. You suddenly caught sight of the town and pointed down to it. "There." You said and he nodded flying downward. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his chest, surprising him. He landed in the middle of the town, and looked around. Everyone seemed to have gone inside for the night at this time. Piccolo gently set you down on your feet. "Thanks, I would've gotten here at dawn if you didn't fly me here." You thanked him happily, before looking toward your house. "Well, how about I see you again tomorrow? I promise that I'll be more punctual so you don't have to fly me home again, unless you request it." You added the last part with a wink, and couldn't stop yourself from giggling. "Bye." You said jogging to your house and going inside. Leaving Piccolo blushing, and growling about how childish you were.


	10. Raditz x reader

Raditz x reader You were walking toward the bar, having been tired from your last mission. It would be nice just to relax, and be around other saiyans. It does get pretty lonely and boring being away from the rowdy and overall amusing people. Your friend promised to be there when you came back, but you were prepared to wait since she wasn't the most punctual. You finally got there, and looked around. You didn't catch sight of her, and sighed to yourself. You took a seat and waited, thinking over whether or not to leave. You were highly exhausted, and you weren't really an extrovert. You wanted to sleep for a while, but she was an extrovert. She needed some time hanging around people, that was her idea of relaxing. You felt a presence close to you, and you looked up to see some guy in front of you. He wasn't especially attractive, and you nonchalantly looked away from him. "Nope." You said simply, but he didn't leave. "Come on girl," He started to try and flirt, but you glared at him. "Sorry if you didn't understand me the first time, but no." You said in annoyance. This went on for a few minutes, where he continuously tried to flirt and you turn him down. You were getting more and more annoyed, so much that you were ready to punch him in the face. You clenched your fist, but another voice came to your rescue. "Y/N, who's this guy?" Some guy walked over to you, and glared at the other man who's been bothering you. The new guy had long, spiky black hair that almost reached his ankles. He had the average saiyan onyx black eyes, but you could pick him out of a crowd. He was a bit taller than normal, muscular and his hair was unique in its own right. You wondered how this dude knew your name, but you couldn't think of it too long before you were surprised. He pulled up a chair next to you and put his arm around you. The other guy scowled and walked off, and you felt a sense of relief. "Finally. Now, who are you?" You turned to look at the guy who helped you out, and he just smirked. "Raditz, your friend told me to keep an eye on you until she got here. She went on a mission not long after you did, and told me that she wouldn't be back before you did." He explained with a shrug, but then something else came to mind. "So you came to the bar every night, hoping that one night I'd be there?" You asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Raditz shrugged and nodded. "Yep, except last night. I was too tired to be bothered with it." He admitted nonchalantly, and you rolled your eyes. "So you going to stay?" Raditz asked, lazily turning his head toward you. "I guess I'll go home, not really in the mood to put up with more guys." You said with a sigh. Glancing over at him, you saw him looking you over. You punched him in the arm, not too hard but as a warning. "Sorry, I just don't see it." He said, getting a glare from you. You stood up and began to leave the bar, then you heard footsteps behind you. You glanced over to see Raditz, and rolled your eyes. "I have to stay with you until you're far from the bar, people will get a few too many ideas." He explained himself again, and you just crossed your arms. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't like me." Raditz wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and you shrugged it off. "Well you don't know any better." You smirked as he feigned hurt. "I have feelings you know." He said sarcastically. "Surprised me." You said simply as you continued walking. "You could just fly home." Raditz suggested, but you shook your head. "My house isn't too far, so flying would be mostly pointless." You looked over at him, and studied him again. You picked up on few things, like how relaxed he was and he looked pretty peaceful, which was saying something since he was a saiyan. He looked at you, and you instantly looked away from him. You wondered if he noticed you looking at him, and when you heard a chuckle, you received your answer. There was a twinge of heat in your face, and you looked down at the ground. You continued to walk with the long haired saiyan, when you finally reached your home. "Before you go, I need to know something." You nodded for him to go on. "Were you checking me out earlier?" He teased you and you punched him in the shoulder, before going inside. Leaving a chuckling Raditz outside.

*Raditz POV*

I couldn't help but laugh at Y/N as she left. "I guess she has some charm to her." I admitted to myself as I left. Her (h/c) hair, and her nonchalant (e/c) gaze. I smirked to myself, before flying off.


	11. Mirai Trunks x reader(part 2)

You were sitting outside during the night. You were thinking about a certain boy. You haven't seen Trunks since you met him, and it was bothering you to your core. It had been about a week since you last saw him, and your knuckles had healed a bit.

You sighed about to go back inside, when you suddenly heard movement. You looked toward the sound, getting into a fighting stance. You see a familiar face come into view, and it looked pretty bashful. You smiled widely, happy to see him. "Trunks!" You said excitedly, forcing yourself not to run over and hug him. "Hey Y/N. How's your hands?" He asked walking over to to you. "Getting better." You replied, feeling an old flame come to your skin. You were starting to think that you just blushed easier in his presence.

"Hey, I have a question." You said after a moment of silence between the two of you. "What is it?" Trunks gave you a slightly confused look. "Well, how do you survive the androids? I mean, my brother and I live far out, how do you keep alive?" You asked, when you saw a change in his facial expression. "You don't have to! I was just curious." You quickly said stepping closer to him. "Oh, you're okay. I just don't think I can tell you everything right now." Trunks said looking away from you. "I understand, I was just curious." You raised your hands, but quickly put them down to your sides.

You sit down next to the cabin, with your back to the side of the house. You gently patted the spot next to you, and Trunks sat next to you. The silence between the both of you, for some odd reason, didn't feel so weird. It was actually pretty comfortable, so much so, that you found yourself getting sleepy.

*Trunks pov*

I was sitting next to Y/N, thinking over the question she asked me. Maybe I overreacted, and I don't wanna push her away. She is the only person my age that I've seen for years. I don't want her to stop speaking to me, she's the closest thing I've had to a friend since Gohan died.

I was about to turn and say something to Y/N, when I felt something on my shoulder. I look over and see Y/N, her eyes closed and her face completely relaxed. I stare at her wide eyed, and so felt heat rise in my face. I slowly relax, but the heat doesn't leave. I couldn't help, but let a smile come to my face. "Goodnight." I whispered leaning my head back to rest on the side of the cabin.

{two hours later}

I opened my eyes, and felt something on my shoulder. I looked over and remembered what happened before I fell asleep. I looked up and saw that it was only a short time before the sun rose.

"Y/N." I said quietly, gently shaking her. Her e/c eyes open slightly and she looks at me for a moment, before going back to sleep. I sighed, before standing up. I picked her up bridal style, before going into the cabin.

I felt slightly nervous for just walking in, but I looked around. I slowly peeked into a room and saw that it had an untouched, empty bed. I mentally sighed in relief, before going in and gently setting her on the bed. She still had the same peaceful look on her face, and I found myself blushing again. "Stop being creepy." I muttered to myself quietly, before quickly leaving. I decided to come back when it was day. I didn't want to repeat what just happened again.

{two days later}

*your pov*

You were taking a walk, thinking about when you last saw Trunks. You remembered talking to him, and how you stupidly asked a question that was a bit too personal.

You repeatedly replayed that in your head, but it didn't become any clearer. You sat next to him in silence, but that was where it ended. You began to wonder if it was just a dream. It seemed slightly unreal, but it was very real at the same time.

You couldn't have memorized every little thing about Trunks, considering how real the dream felt. The way he walked, how he reacted to your question, it seemed too realistic to be a dream.

You once again heard movement. You looked toward it and saw Trunks. "Y/N-chan! Hey." He said with a grin, though you swore you saw his cheeks turn a shade of pink. "Hey Trunks." You said with a grin back at him. Once again there was silence, but you decided to test and see if this was a dream. You pinched your hand as hard as you could, and quickly felt the pain that followed. 'Definitely awake.' You thought quickly.

"Do you remember what you asked be two nights ago?" Trunks suddenly asked looking at you with a serious look on his face. You quickly realized that it wasn't a dream, and you slowly nodded. "Well, I...survive by a few things." He said with frown and a sigh, like he couldn't explain it. "Like what?" You ventured nervously. "I can fly for one." With that sentence, he began to rise from the ground. You stared at him wide eyed, and didn't know how to respond. He lowered himself back to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You were born, like me, right?" You asked, referring to the androids. Trunks laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I learned how to fly." You suddenly felt, yet another question burn in your mind. "People can learn to fly?" You blurted it out, though you quickly wondered how much self-control you actually have. Trunks chuckled softly. "Yeah, anyone can really. I'm guessing by your tone, that you wanna learn how to." He said with a smirk. You felt a blush come to your face, and slowly nodded. "Okay, but it's going to require some patience." Trunks warned, but you smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "First things first, you have to learn to control your ki. Like this." Trunks held his hand out in front of him, palm up. You suddenly saw a orb of light floating just above his palm. You stared at it, clear amazement on your face. "Now I want you to focus." He said making the orb disappear, and turned to you. You nodded and held up your own hands. You looked at the palms of your hands and frowned, trying to focus. "You feel something pull in your gut, and when you do, focus that energy into your hands." He instructed, and you continued listening.

You felt something in you midsection, and began to channel it into your hands. There was a flicker of light between your hands, but it disappeared. "It'll be a bit difficult to-" Trunks stopped mid-sentence. You had an orb of ki right in between you hands. "Wow! That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." Trunks said in a surprised voice. You slowly stoppped and looked up at Trunks, him, seeing as he was taller than you. "That felt weird to do." You admitted letting your hands fall at your side, but you also felt a swell of pride. "Well it might feel strange at first, but you get used to it and it becomes natural." He said with a smile, and you couldn't help but smile back. "So now do I fly?" You asked excitedly, making Trunks laugh. "Yeah, so first step, focus." You nodded and began to focus on your ki. "Now use your ki, and use it to push you off the ground." You closed your eyes and listened to his instructions. Trying to use it to push you off the ground, you opened your eyes and sighed. You looked at Trunks, and he was smiling at you proudly. "You're pretty much a prodigy!" Trunks said hovering up to your height. You grinned at him. You were starting to think that you were only going to be happy for the day, or as long as you were with Trunks.

"Well Y/N, I'll teach you some more tomorrow. My mother is already getting suspicious of where I'm going out to, seeing as I'm usually at home." Trunks told you, and you simply nodded. You frowned slightly and lowered yourself to the ground. Trunks lowered himself as well, before ruffling your hair. "Bye Y/N-chan." He said beginning to walking away. "Bye Trunks-kun." You said before he was out of earshot. You smiled and turned and walked back to the cabin, but you kept creating orbs of ki and making them disappear.

*Trunks pov*

I walked inside, and was greeted by the sound of my mother working on something. "Hello Mother." I said walking into her lab, and she smiled at me. "So where are you coming from?" She asked before going back to tinkering. "Um, nowhere specifically." I said remembering Y/N, and the light in her e/c eyes. "You said that same thing a few days ago, when you came in late. Where exactly are you going so often?" Mother asked me not looking up from her work. "Well, I found these people living out on their own." I admitted after a moment of thinking it over.

"So you're visiting them? I would have thought there was something more to it to have you out all the time." She said turning to face me. "Well, there is a girl who lives with her brother..." I began to trail off, feeling my face heat up slightly. "So you're visiting a girl?" She asked, a smile coming to her face. "Yeah." I rubbed the back of my my neck. It was pretty obvious once I thought about it.

"Well make sure you don't get her upset." Mother said with a smile, before turning back to her growing machine. "What are you building anyway?" I asked forcing my thoughts away from Y/N. "This is going to be a time machine, and you're gonna go back and prevent all of this from happening." Mother said, her tone hopeful, and a bit dark. I nodded, feeling myself become hopeful.

{week later}

*your pov*

You were sitting inside, reading a book. You then heard knocking, and went to open the door. You opened it and saw Trunks standing there, his face deeply flushed. "Hey Trunks-kun." You said grinning when you saw him, wondering why he was blushing so much. "Y/N-chan, you trust me right?" He said looking you in the eyes. "Yes, why wouldn't I?" You answered, but you wondered why he was asking you this. "Listen, you remember how I told you my mother was building a time machine? Well, she's done and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He stared at you nervously. You took only a second, before nodding with a big grin on your face. "We could actually fix all of this!" You said excitedly, but you also felt a bit upset. If you fixed everything, then you two might not meet.

'Don't be selfish, just enjoy your time with him now.' You thought looking at Trunks, who had a happily relieved look on his face. "When do we leave? I'll have to convince my brother to not throw a fit, but that'll be easy otherwise." You crossed your arms, glancing down at the floor. "Oh, tomorrow. A little early, but we wanted to leave as soon as possible." Trunks rubbed the back of his neck with a quiet sigh. "No problem, I'll be there tomorrow." You said with a smile. "Great! Well, I've gotta go and get ready. Bye." He said turning to leave, but you quickly followed him. You gave him a hug, earning a surprised gasp from him. You gave yourself a quick moment, then let go of him. "Bye." You said before going back inside, your face so hot that you wondered if you'd have a heat stroke.

{next day}

You climbed into the time machine, moving so Trunks could get in. "You ready?" Trunks asked you, and you frowned in determination. "Yep." You replied and he turned it on, and you rose into air, unconsciously gripping onto Trunks's arm. "It'll be okay." He said reassuringly, and for the first time, he wasn't blushing as he said it.


	12. Cell x reader (part 2)

You were watching Cell as he meditated. His face calm, and--surprisingly--peaceful. It made you wonder why he was so intent on having people come fight to save Earth. You tried to get his attention earlier, but he ignored you. You gave up and sat down, deciding to watch him with mild interest. When another thought came into your mind. 

_What does he think of me?_

You knew better than to think that he'd care about you, but if he hated you, he could have turned you to ashes. It was well within his power, you decided not to question that much. You just couldn't help but think that he had some sort of regard for you. It had been a few days since you first met him, and you'd hung around him for a while.   
"Cell?" You found yourself saying, not much thought going into the action. He probably wouldn't listen anyway. "Yes Y/N?" He responded, catching you off guard. "Um...never mind." You couldn't find it in yourself to ask him. It was so out of the blue and you couldn't be rejected.  _What is wrong with me?! He might kill my entire race, but I care about his opinion of me?_  A quiet sigh slipped out.  
You felt yourself rising off of the ground and moving toward the bio-android. "Eek!" You yelp in surprise when he did it. He stopped moving you when you were directly in front of him, but he didn't let his telekinetic grip on you go. "Y/N, what is on your mind? Tell me." He ordered you, his pink colored eyes looking deeply into you e/c ones.   
"I..." You trailed off, feeling unable to finish. "Y/N." Cell repeated. "I just feel...like...a toy. To you." You say, looking away from him. You didn't want to see the cold amusement in his eyes as he laughed at you.  _Of course I'm nothing to him. He created a death tournament for fun_. You felt tears beginning to build up in your eyes, but you didn't want to let them spill.   
"Y/N, how could you think of me like that?" Cell's tone caused you to turn to him surprised. It sounded...angry but sad. Hurt even. "Cell..." You murmured. "I just thought since...you don't care about anyone...I was no exception." You forced yourself to speak, keeping your gaze locked with his. "You are though. I thought that you would pick up on that. I could have very well turn you into dust, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it." Cell's tone sounded pained now. "I care about you." He looked away from you, dropping his telekinetic grip, but replacing it with his own when you stumbled.  
"I care about you too." You then felt the world's heat in your face. It was probably the sweetest thing you were going to get Cell to say. Cell seemed to realize what he said, because he let go of you and turned away. You swore that he was blushing deeply.  
You smiled widely. Without much thought, you wrapped your arms around him. You felt him suddenly become rigid, and couldn't help the quiet laugh that came out. You let go of him and took a few steps back. "I'm gonna head home." You told him. He just grunted to show he heard, and you left. You felt any worries you had slip away. You were just going to enjoy the rest of your day. Unconsciously replaying his words in your mind, making you feel lighter than air.


	13. Gohan x reader

You continued to walk to school, well, trying to walk to school. You were completely lost at this point. You've been trying to find where Orange Star High School was, and you were glad that you woke up earlier than most. Hercule City was such a large city, that it was increasingly difficult to navigate it.

You just moved here, and were trying to find the high school. It was hard to do so, as it was impossible to tell where anything was. You were used to the suburbs, not outright city. Your e/c eyes scanned over your area once more, before you began to run down the sidewalk.

After a while you finally caught sight of the school, and sighed in relief. You were mentally being thankful that classes hadn't started when you walked in. You quickly got your schedule and began to look it over, walking around as you did. You soon found yourself on the roof, sitting against a wall. You stared at the sky, relaxing from the 'excitement' from earlier. You saw something coming closer, and squinted at it. It soon came into the shape of a person. They were wearing black body tights with a green top gi, with white gloves and boots, a red cape with an orange and black helmet that covered everything but the chin and mouth. The person landed on the roof and touched a watch and the suit changed into more normal clothes. You were startled at first, but then you found your more childish side thinking it was cool.

"Nice. How'd you do it?" You asked startling the boy that stood there. His hair black stood straight up with one strand falling onto his forehead. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and orange pants. His eyes were wide, and they were an onyx color. "Ehh..." He was still staring at you, as if you were some sort of ghost or something. "Did you see...?" He said nervously. "You fly here with some sort of strange outfit and change into regular clothes by pressing a watch? If you mean that, then yes." You said with an amused smile coming to your face.

"You can't tell anyone!" The boy urged and you tilted your head to one side. "Why not? You're embarrassed about flying? Don't be. The outfit on the other hand..." You trailed off getting a frown from the boy. "For your information that 'outfit' is the peak of style." He said defensively, making you quietly laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna let you continue to think that. Anyway, you just flew to school. You learned to do that or what?" You asked getting to your feet, quickly becoming interested.

The boy seemed to become even more nervous than he was before, if that was possible. "Yeah." The boy said after a moment of silence between the two of you. "Anyone can learn to fly?" You continued to venture. "Yeah." He said again. "Sooo, you could teach me?" You tried curiously, batting your eyelashes, something you never did. The boy sighed, with a defeated look on his face. "Yeah." He said with the same defeated tone that his face showed. "Cool, though I have to ask you something." You were about to turn and leave but something kept you from doing so. He gave you a questioning look. "What's your name?" You asked, something clicking in your mind. "I'm Gohan." He said, putting on a smile. "Gohan..." You suddenly remembered back when you were four.

(flashback)

You were an orphan, and lived with these other group of kids. You all looked up to an older kid, named Pigero. He kept you all way from social workers, when one day he gave you all up. You never quite understood why, and hated him for a while. You loved your adopted family, but it was such a change in lifestyle.

A kid was taken into the group, and you trusted him. He was able to fight the social works just like Pigero. He was a sweet and overall a great person to join the group. You were alone with him for a few minutes, and you still remembered it clearly.

  
_**"I can't believe you were able to stand up to them, it was amazing!"**  _You had told him excitedly. _**"What's your name anyway? I wasn't paying attention when you first came."**  _You admitted to him. _**"I'm Gohan."**  _He said, a blush coming to his face. _**"I'm Y/N!"**  _You said happily, a twinge of heat in your cheeks.

(end of flashback)

You came back to reality, your eyes were glued onto Gohan. He was confuse, and a blush was creeping onto his face. "Hey." He said, making you come back to reality. "Y/N." You told him, before turning and walking back inside and downstairs. You had a strong feeling he wouldn't remember you, but you remembered him.

*Gohan's pov*

"Y/N..." I realized that I knew that name. I began to dig through my memories, and I quickly realized that I hadn't seen her recently before now. I then hit a memory that I thought I'd forgotten.

I was with Pigero, and the group of orphans. I was alone with a girl with h/c hair, and e/c eyes. She wore rags like the others did, but she seemed to catch my eye for some reason. Looking back on it, I found her kind of cute. _**"I'm Y/N!"**  _She said happily, and I remembered blushing as she smiled at me. I wondered if she remembered me too.


	14. Vegeta x reader (part 2)

You listened as Zarbon gave you information, but you were eating at the same time. You weren't eating loudly, but Zarbon was apparently getting annoyed. He kept glaring over at you, but kept his composure as he continued. You guys ultimately had to go to a planet and convince them to join Frieza's army, but the reason why he selected you all to do so was unheard.   
"This will require you to look presentable." Zarbon added, a scoff clear in his voice. "Okay, when do we leave?" Eve spoke, brushing of his oh-so-smooth insult. "You leave today, so-" "Alright, come on guys." Eve said turning and leaving the room, with Raditz quickly following her. Nappa followed after them, and you and Vegeta left at the same time. "You just ate most of the time." He gave you a look. "What? I was hungry." You replied defensively. "Plus-" "Y/N." You heard a deep voice call from behind you. You turned to see that Zarbon had followed you. "What's up?" You said raising an eyebrow at him. "Where is the rest of your team?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Enjoying themselves without me and Eve, which is good because I have to keep up my job of matchmaker. Plus, five is enough for this kind of mission." You said before quickly getting an idea. "We were thinking of disbanding the group. There's already a five person group who is plenty flamboyant for all of us, so no point in telling them everything." You said before turning on your heel and following after the others, surprised to see that Vegeta was waiting for you.   
"You really need to work on your tone with the elite." Vegeta said as he walked beside you. "Don't tell me the Prince actually respects that green...whatever he is..." You trailed off, going completely off subject trying to think of what Zarbon was. "Of course I don't, but you talk to all the elites that way. Me, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, I'm surprised none of us has blasted you to oblivion." Vegeta smirked on the last part, typical saiyan. "I'm charming, and you all can't help but love me." You said batting your eyelashes playfully. "No, it can't be that." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Ow. That hurt." You joked, earning a chuckle from Vegeta.   
You continued to chat with Vegeta, paying more attention to him than your surroundings. You almost bumped into the back of Nappa. You realized that you were at the pod parking. You looked at Eve. "Go ahead and get us some clothes, I'll set the coordinates." You said walking over to a group of pods ready for your departure. You began to type the coordinates in one, then moved to another, but before you moved to the next you saw Vegeta starting on one. You smirked slightly and stopped. Raditz leaned down next to you, seeing as he was a little over half a foot taller, and whispered something. "He might like you more than he lets on. Seeing as he's been nicer to you than anyone else, even other women." Raditz whisper quiet enough so even a saiyan couldn't hear him, but so you could hear him clearly. "Really? I thought he was being polite, at least in his own way." You replied with a shrug. "Nope it's his way of saying 'I don't hate you, but in a certain way', but you don't actually have to worry about it. Nappa is too dense to be able to notice, and Vegeta is unable to verbalize his feelings unless it hate." Raditz explained, making you smile. "Alright." You said as he stood up straight again. You turned when you heard footsteps coming closer. Eve was holding clothes in both hands, a thoughtful frown on her face. "What you thinking about?" You asked holding out your hands. "Jiroshians, the people of the planet we're going to. My people used to have an alliance with them, it split when we joined Frieza, saying that we were spineless cowards for joining him. We were in the alliance because they had great resources, while we had technology. Right now I'm thinking of how we should approach this." Eve explained as she handed you part of the pile. "Politely?" You suggested, a bit of humor in your voice. It seemed to relax her, because her frown just turned into a thoughtful stare.   
"The thing is, they aren't like saiyans or most other races. They don't have kings and queens, they have an elected a council. We have to appeal to them, and it is the perfect time to do it. They have this festival every two years, and this is your best chance to try and convince them to join." Eve continued to explain about these Jiroshians. "So try to be nice to the council members, most are men but there are a few women. Which means that you three have to try and charm them," Eve pointed to the three saiyans. "even you Nappa." She added making you laugh. "You little-" Nappa muttered, making Raditz glare at him coldly.   
"Alright, go do whatever for about an hour, because this trip is going to be a while. We're only going to make one stop in between." Eve said with a bright smile. She walked off, putting some of the clothes down in a pod as she left. Raditz followed after her, which made you think of a puppy.   
"They are adorable. Why doesn't she notice him?" You asked to no one in particular. "For one he's in a much lower class than her. Next, she has eyes for Jeice, who's in a higher class than both of them. Add on to that, Raditz is-" Vegeta was going to continue insulting your two friends, but you gave him a harsh glare and interrupted him. "Don't you dare finish. Raditz is not just low class scum. I don't even want to hear those words leave your mouth, or else I will make you see a light. Got it?" You turned to Vegeta and looked him in the eyes, a sense of fearlessness flowing through you. You swore you would have heard Nappa ready to fight you, but it seemed that he left already.   
You soon found yourself having a stand off with the Saiyan Prince, neither of you blinked and refused to look away from each other. You regretted going off on him like that, since you'd have to be working together for a while, but you weren't going to put up with him saying that about your friends. Suddenly, Vegeta just smirked. He closed his eyes and chuckled, surprising you. "What's so funny?" You growled in annoyance. "Nothing Y/N, not at all." He said calmly, before turning and leaving. You growled in annoyance, but sighed after it. "He's cute, but to be in a relationship with him would be exhausting. But so are my friendships, so it might be worth it." You said to yourself when he was out of earshot, blushing as you said it.  
(One hour later)  
You ran back to the pod parking area, but you came to see that only Vegeta had returned. "I thought I was late, but I guess I'm just early." You said with a heavy sigh, having sprinted here in a panic. "Yeah, same happened here." Vegeta said leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. You tried to feign being angry, but you had honestly let it go. You wondered if he had let it go, or if he was actually upset in the first place. He wasn't usually challenged, so you threatening him wasn't the best idea you've had. Not the worst, but not the best.   
"Veggie, can I trust you with something?" You asked looking at him. "Don't call me Veggie, and why?" Vegeta looked at you with raised eyebrows. "Answer the question. Can I?" You insisted frowning slightly. "Sure." Vegeta said with a shrug, and rolled his eyes at you. "Now what is it?" He asked pushing himself off of the wall. "My-never mind." You said hearing the others coming. "Why you." Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Whatever." He muttered letting his arms fall to his side.  
Eve was first to arrive along with Raditz, and you smiled when you noticed him blushing. "Any idea where Nappa is? I'm ready to go." You asked them, only getting a shrug in response. "I thought he would have been with Vegeta, but he's here." Eve said with another shrug. "Let's give him a minute." Raditz said walking over to one of the pods. As if on cue, Nappa showed up not even a minute later. "Now let's go." You said climbing into one of the pods and starting it up. Soon you were flying off, on yet another mission, even though you only just got back from your previous one.   
You watched as the planets and stars came and left your line of sight. You soon got bored and lied back, and closed your eyes, letting your thoughts wonder. Your thoughts came to Vegeta. The smirk that always seemed to come to his face, his onyx black eyes, his spiky black hair that stood straight up. I might have a crush on him, You thought to yourself. but I don't think I'd mind though... You smiled to yourself and sighed dreamily.  
(Two Earth months later)  
You were letting your thoughts wander, when you suddenly you heard Eve's voice speaking to you over your scouter. "We're stopping at this planet." She said, presumably to everyone. You quickly sent your pod to the planet she meant.   
You soon landed, and opened your pod and climbed out. The planet was some sort of tropical forest, and that was about it. There was water as far as you could see, and looking closer, there wasn't any actual trees. There were just oversized ferns everywhere, with plenty of water for them all. "Is there anything on this planet besides plants?" You asked, looking at Eve. "Mostly just marine life, some extremely large insects, but nothing we can't easily dispose of." Eve said with a shrug. "Alright." You said before hovering off of the ground. You saw Eve do the same thing and fly east, and you flew north.   
"Wonder how long were going to be here." You said to no one in particular, before landing in the middle of no where. It was close a large lake, and it didn't seem that deep. There were a few fish with growing front legs, and above it you saw those large insects that Eve told you about. You raised your hand and pointed at the creepy insect, before shooting a thin beam at it. It was burned to cinders and it fell into the water. "Circle of life." You muttered looking at the shallow waters. "Justifying your murder of that beast of a bug?" You heard a husky, familiar male voice. "Well something was going to kill it eventually." You turned to look at Vegeta, and smiled slightly. "That is true." He said with his usual smirk. "I know, I'm pretty much never wrong."' You joked crossing your arms. "I'll let you tell yourself that." He said with a quiet chuckle.   
You gave him a playful huff. "You're such a bully. I was hoping that you'd be nicer to your teammate." You faked a pout, while Vegeta just chuckled. "Don't act like such a child." He replied in the same playful tone. "I can't, one of my most charming traits." You said batting your eyelashes at him. "Hmph." He said still wearing a light hearted smirk, but he looked away from you. You swore that you saw his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. _Raditz wasn't kidding... He might actually like me..._ You found yourself staring at him, and when he glanced over at you, your gazes were locked for a moment. It was quiet between the two of you, and you were once again staring each other straight in the eyes. Neither of you looked away from each other, but it was very much unlike your previous stand off. Instead of being fearless, you had a pool of nervousness weighing in your stomach. There was no sense of challenge, but you could see some sort of emotion in his onyx eyes that you couldn't quite read.  
Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head away. You felt sad that he did so, not wanting the moment to end. There was another time of silence between the two of you, before he broke it. "Back on the main ship, what was the thing you were going to tell me?" He asked finally looking at you. You were surprised for a moment. "What? Oh, you mean that!" You said just remembering your conversation, and you smiled. "That was just me asking for forgiveness." You said rubbing the back of your neck. Vegeta looked at you a frown on his face, a clear look of annoyance on his face. You just kept up your meek smile, and looked up at the sky. Glancing over at him, you saw his frown slowly melt away. He closed his eyes and chuckled while shaking his head slowly. "What's funny?" You asked dropping your hand down to your side. "In a way, you." He answered simply.  
Before you could ask him what he meant, Eve's voice sounded over your scouter. "We're leaving now, back to the pods." She said briskly, making you sigh. You looked at Vegeta, who was watching you for your reaction. "Alright, let's go." You said, hovering off the ground and flying back to the pods, with Vegeta beside you. _I like him that much is clear, and he seems to have some regard for me..._ You thought as you landed with the pods. The others were there already, so you just got in the pods and continued on your way.  
You watched as the stars and planets came and went, but you weren't truly interested in them. Your thoughts were on Vegeta. His gravity defying spiky black hair, the prideful look on his face all the time, his onyx black eyes... _Vegeta, idiot! Has me being emotional, but I guess you're worth it..._ You quietly sighed dreamily.


	15. Piccolo x reader (part 2)

You walked out of your house and out of the small town you lived in. You were trying to control the grin on your face. It was as if your body had a mind of its own. You walked with a skip in your step, and you felt really light. Speaking of light, the world around you did seem a lot more...colorful, lively, bright--beautiful. You question this for a moment, but shrugged it off. You enjoyed the feeling, and didn't want it to stop.

You looked up at the sky, seeing the bright blue sky with wispy white clouds. Though in the distance you could see much heavier and grayer clouds. The thought of rain didn't bother you as much as you thought it would.

You stopped once you saw a familiar white cape and turban. You began to run toward him, your smile somehow growing wider.

"Piccolo!" You said as you neared him.

He slowly turned his head to look at you. You stop next to him and try to control you childlike happiness.

"Hey. Nice to see you took me up on my offer." You said with a wink.

All he did was turn his head away from you for a moment, before turning back and looking you in the eyes. You could see a faintly purple blush on his face. He was absolutely adorable when he blushed.

"Anyway. If you don't mind me asking you, what are you exactly?" You asked, getting a questioning look from him. "I mean, you're obviously not human, and as far as I can tell nothing Earth usually creates." You explained yourself.

Piccolo frowned a bit and you wished you kept your mouth shut. You looked away from him and looked at a rock like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The silence seemed to become so much louder. It was starting to scream before Piccolo broke the silence.

"I'm a Namekian. A race of people who live light years from Earth." He said stoically. "I'm one of the two that live on Earth." He looked into your eyes with a hard to read emotion.

"Who's the other?" You asked confused.

"The guardian of this planet." He responded curtly.

You looked at him with a sigh. The mood was stiff to say the least. There wasn't any anger, but it wasn't as light as earlier.

"I'm sorry, if I...bothered you by asking. Just a bit curious. Honestly it was pretty thoughtless of me to ask you." You fiddled with your thumbs.

You heard him sigh, making you look at him directly. His frown was gone and he looked pretty neutral. You were confused for a moment before realizing that he was meditating. You smiled and sat down on a rock close by. You then let your own mind drift away, feeling very relaxed and content. It was a pleasant feeling, that pulled you away from time itself.

You were only pulled out of your state when you felt something hit your arm. Startled you opened your eyes and looked around. The sun wasn't shining as much, and it was a bit cooler. Looking up you saw that right above you were directly under the rain clouds you saw earlier. It began to drizzle, and you slowly stood up and stretched.

"Wow." You said surprised at how long you sat there comfortably.

"You aren't bothered?" Piccolo asked you suddenly.

"By the rain? Not really. Feels relaxing honestly." You said with a smile. "Though I guess I should get home." You said with a small sigh.

You walked over to Piccolo who gave you a questioning look. You smirked and reached your hands to his shoulders. He was flustered, but picked up on what you were saying. He lifted you into his arms and flew in the direction of where you lived.

Once he was just outside of your town, he put you on your feet. You turned to him and smiled warmly. You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a quick hug, before quickly walking home. The world still seeming like a brighter and happier places.


	16. Frieza x reader

You were pacing your room, muttering angrily. Your parents, the king and queen of your home, were negotiating with some tyrant. You hadn't actually met the guy, but anyone who comes to a planet in hopes of taking it over wasn't very loved.  
Your parent argued with you for being childish and not taking royal duties seriously, but this is probably the one thing really needed to be present for. The more you thought about it, the more profanities that seemed to leave your mouth.  
Just as you were about to finally sit down, your mother came to the door.   
"Y/N." She spoke in a weak, shaky voice. That was enough for you to know the meeting didn't go so well. "Mother, what happened?" You asked keeping a calm tone. "We were negotiating, and we almost closed the deal, but then his scouter picked up on you. And he asked for one more thing..." Her voice broke after that, and you quickly realized what she was saying.   
You didn't know how to respond with a rush of emotions hitting you, but rationality did reach you before your emotions could take over. _They had no other choice..._  
Your younger brother was the only other option, and you could never do something like that to him. Even if your mother was a choice, she was pregnant. And your father couldn't just stop being king. You were the one person that could take this burden.   
With a quiet sigh, you hugged your mother, hoping to calm her down. "Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm fine." You assured her, doing your best to keep your voice from shaking.  
You gave her a minute to compose herself before you both went to meet this tyrant. Putting on a cold, apathetic expression. You focused your eyes on three unfamiliar men. One was a green, very feminine looking man. If you saw him from a distance, you could have mistaken him for a woman. Another was a pink, spiky and round looking guy. Unlike his other friend, he wasn't one you wanted to look at. Finally, there was this  light purple skinned man. His body looked very similar to armor, and he had horns from his head. His face held a bit of femininity as well, and his expression was one of self content. You couldn't stop the thought from running through your mind. _He's actually attractive...WHAT?!_ You were glad you didn't think out loud because now you were mentally scolding yourself.  
"Hello miss Y/N, I'm Lord Frieza. You'll now be personally working for me." He said in a cool, calm voice. You took in a deep breath, before giving him a respectful bow.

* * *

  
That all happened a month ago. You were currently standing next to Frieza, who was speaking to the leaders of the some sort of bug race. They were very aggressive, and seemed ready to attack. Your scouter went off as something powerful was coming from your left. You quickly turned and saw large warrior coming at you. You calmly kicked him aside, having dealt with this before.  
"Oh I wished this could have ended differently, but I can't have this kind of disobedience in my army. Y/N, take care of them." Frieza said in his monotonously calm voice. You nodded before shooting a blast at their king. You then proceeded to take out the attackers that followed, until eventually the castle was practically empty.   
"You've gotten much better at this Y/N." Frieza praised surprising you. He had never done it before, so it was a shock. You suddenly felt yourself being pulled. You were suddenly being held against a chest. You were breathing heavily and you looked up and saw Frieza, out of his pod. You honestly didn't remember him getting out of it.   
He wasn't looking at you, and his hand was pointing at something. You looked behind you and saw another warrior bug falling to the ground, dead. You began to blush, realizing that he saved you. Pulling away you quickly bowed to him. "My apologies Lord Frieza. I thank you for saving me." You said quickly, refusing to look him in the eyes. Despite that, you could tell he was smirking by the chuckling that followed. He said nothing as he returned to his pod and began to leave, you followed and got on the ship.


	17. Goku x reader (part 2)

You stood in the small ring with some buff guy, he obviously had more muscle than anything, which included brains. He charged at you, and you smirked. Thinking of Goku, you let your anger come back. With that new power, you quickly reacted.   
You jumped over the guy's head, and kicked him in the upper back. He went forward, until he eventually fell off the stage. You landed lightly, and walked off of the stage. You opponents weren't getting better, if anything, they was getting worse. You took out your first one with two punches, and your second practically jumped off the stage. Luckily, it was getting closer to the actual tournament. You were perfectly ready to fight Goku, but it felt like it was taking too long.   
You sat down near the wall, easily getting yourself lost in thought. Goku forgot who you were, he didn't even seem to recognize you in anyway. You hadn't changed much, besides height, fighting ability, and maybe a slight facial change. You hadn't changed beyond that, but he hadn't even tried to remember you.   
You watched the matches go by. There was some green man with a purple gi and white cape who easily took out his opponents, then there was some scrawny man who by pure clumsiness won his matches, another was the short bald man with Goku who also took out most of his opponents with supernatural quickness, as did the one with the scarred face and the one with a third eye. Then there was Goku. He took out his opponents with as much ease as the green man. He didn't seem to have to try at all to achieve what he was.   
 _Goku..._ You thought with a sigh, wishing that he'd remembered you. With that thought in your mind, you went on with the rest of the tournament. It was soon the quarter finals, and now it was your turn to fight. You saw who you were matched up against and couldn't decide whether to be angry or anxious. From what he's shown, he's even stronger than when you were younger.   
You walked from the building and saw Goku stretching before your match. "Hello." He said standing up straight and smiling at you, and you resisted the urge to smile back at him.   
You walked onto the stage, a cold expression on your face. He did the same, but he looked more confused than anything. "Can you tell me why you're upset?" He asked confused. "Let the match begin!" The announcer called and you shot forward. You aimed a kick for his side, but he blocked it. You aimed knee for his stomach, but he backed up and moved away from you.   
You were after him in second, you did a roundhouse kick, but he ducked under it. "Seriously! Can you tell me who you are and why you're mad at me?" Goku pleaded as he blocked another punch from you. "You idiot." You growled aiming another punch for his stomach, he moved back quickly. "Please tell me your name at least, so I can remember!" He begged as you glared at him. "I'll tell you my name when you beat me, but I doubt you will." You said getting into a stance before attacking faster than before, which seemed to catch Goku by surprise.   
"Really? Alright." Goku said picking up his pace of dodging and blocking your attacks. He was able to do a backflip away. He then did a stance, and a slow transition into another before making a punching motion toward you. For a split second you were confused, but then you felt yourself being hit with a strong gust of wind. So much that you were thrown backwards, off the stage, and out of bounds. You were completely winded, and you were completely discombobulated.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to knock you out of the ring." You heard Goku's concerned voice. Looking up at him, you couldn't help but smile at him. "It seems you reached a new level of unrealism." You said getting up and climbing on stage, but stumbled slightly. Goku placed a hand on your shoulder to steady you. "Now, can you tell me your name?" He asked you, and you frowned in annoyance. "You idiot, I'm Y/N." You said rubbing the back of your head. "Your Y/N?! But she was so sweet, and sort of clumsy." Goku said holding his hand up to your previous height, which was about to his waist. You narrowed your eyes at him, not sure how to take his comment.  
"Sorry I forgot about you, but we didn't exactly meet up too much." He said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I did remember you." You said walking with him back to the building, deciding to stay for the rest of his matches. Hoping he would win, because you weren't going to lose for nothing.  
  
(The End, but seriously, I've decided to just to skip Goku v. Piccolo for the fact that I can't keep that up for something like that, just watch it on YouTube or something; just after all that)  
  
You felt your entire being give into relief when Goku defeated Piccolo, and got back up. You rushed over and hugged him, you didn't quite understand why you were nearly this happy. "You're alive! You had me worried..." You slowly let go of him, still smiling, but blushing. "Sorry Y/N." He said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. You force yourself to take a step away from Goku, and to calm down at bit.  
You listened to more of the conversation, when Kami offered Goku to be the guardian of Earth. "Oh, sorry Kami but that's your thing. Flying Nimbus!" He called the last part and the yellow cloud that you remembered him leaving on, came flying to him. He climbed onto the cloud. "But Goku, just imagine what you would do." Kami tried to convince him. "I'm sorry, but I'm living the life." Goku turned him down again before looking at you. "Wanna come with me Y/N? I can't forget you if you're with me." He said and you quickly climbed onto the yellow cloud with him, wrapping your arms around him. "Bye!" Goku said smiling down at everyone as he flew off.  
  
(few hours later)  
  
You've been talking with Goku for a while, as he told you what he was doing when he met you those a few times. "I was first starting to train with Kami when I met you the last time." He said and you nodded. "Though I have to say that you did practice, and you learned a few more things." He praised and you couldn't help but smile. "You became ridiculously stronger, I didn't know that kind of level existed." You told him, remembering his fight with Piccolo.   
"Where are we going exactly?" You asked suddenly. "I thought you would have an idea." Goku said glancing back at you. You sighed and looked down at the ground. "How about my house?" You suggested, and Goku shrugged. "Where is it?" He asked and you began to look around. "Pass those mountains." You pointed to a few mountains in the distance. "Alright, hold on." Goku ordered, and you complied. Nimbus picked up speed, and flew in the direction of the mountains.  
"Do you have food at your house?" Goku asked making you laugh. "Of course, so I take it you're hungry?" You replied looking down at the scenery as you flew pass all of it. "Starved! Especially after the fight I just had!" Goku said whole heartedly. "Alright, I'll put something together for you." You promised him, and you could almost feel his mood lighten even more. "Yes!" Goku cheered happily.   
The two of you finally landed in front of your house, and went inside. "Just sit in the living room while I make something." You said going into the kitchen, and getting to work. You were in the middle of mincing vegetables, when you were startled by Goku's voice. "What are you making?" He asked curiously, the sound of his voice almost causes you to cut your finger. You looked over your hand before looking up at him. "Sorry about that, just curious." He apologized, and you realized that he was being sincere. "Don't worry about it." You said studying his face. _He looks adorable..._ You thought before forcing your gaze back to the vegetables.   
"So do you live alone?" Goku asked you, causing you to quietly sigh. "Yeah, but you get used to it." You said putting the minced vegetables into a pot. "Doesn't sound like much fun." Goku admitted and you slowly nodded. "No need to feel so lonely, I'm here right?" Goku ruffled your hair as he said, and you felt yourself blush. "Yeah." You said with a small smile. "So are you almost done?" He asked suddenly. "I'm not going to be able to cook any faster with you nagging me." You replied and he groaned in response. "But I'm hungry." Goku continued to groan, but you just laughed at his childishness.


	18. Goku x reader (part 3)

It had been a few months since the World Martial Arts Tournament. The two of you weren't really doing much, but you found yourself happy.

You'd wake up before him and start making both of your breakfast, you'd finish just after Goku woke up. The two of you would train, go in and relax and hang out for the better part of the day. Easy, predictable cycle.

Then you slept in on accident. Best mistake you'll ever make.

*Goku's POV*

"Y/n. Y/n." I whispered, lightly trying to shake her awake.

"Shh...just lie down." She said patting the spot next to her.

"Y/n!" I half yelled, but the noise didn't bother her.

"Just lie down." She ordered turning her head to me with her eyes closed.

I sighed and sat down and lied back. Her bed was pretty comfortable, not too soft or hard. I think Krillin told me a story with something like that. I then felt warmth on my side. Looking over, y/n was snuggled to my side.

I had to force myself from letting out a surprised yelp. She pressed herself close to my side, going straight back to sleep. I looked away and felt my face heat up, almost on fire. But I couldn't find myself to pull away.

Her (h/l), (h/c) hair. The peaceful look on her face, that suddenly seemed familiar.

She had the same look on her face whenever she talked or listened to me. I guess she's a relaxed person, unless she gets mad. But I hadn't seen her upset in a while.

I'm torn from my thoughts when y/n began to fidget. Slowly waking up from her sleep. Her e/c eyes slowly opening and looking at me. She stared at me for a long moment.

"Good morning." I said with nervous laugh.

"Why are you in my bed?" She questioned with no emotion.

"You told me to join you."

"Why did you listen to me?"

She did have a point. She wasn't even half awake. She'd never do that if she was awake. For some reason that made me a bit sad.

"I guess...I don't know." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess, it's because..."

I had to think of my next few words carefully.

"Spit it out." Y/n ordered.

"I might..." Once again I try to think of what to say. "Have a crush on you." I say unable to look her in the eyes.

*Your POV*

You stared at your friend in surprise. He liked you? You were speechless to say the least. It was silent.

"Goku." You said quietly.

He looked up at you. His dark eyes staring at you expectantly.

"Honestly, I like you too. For a while." You tell him.

Goku grinned, a grin you thought could take place of the sun. He grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him.

You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck. Looking him in the eyes, you smile contently.

Silence fell between you two. An idea slowly formed in your mind. With a blush you put it into action. Slowly you leaned forward and kissed him.

You were about to pull away, but Goku kissed back. Surprising you. Slowly the two of you pulled back.

"Wow." Goku said in a whisper. "Can we do it again?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

You couldn't help but laugh at his childishness. You nodded all the same.

"Of course, whenever you want." You said.

"Okay!" He said before kissing you again.


	19. Vegeta x reader (part 3)

You stretched and looked around at the planet you've now landed on. It was your destination, but there was little to no one there. You'd think they would've known you were coming. You pressed down on the button on your scouter looking for power levels, and saw that there were plenty a short distance from where you were.

"Well, I guess we're going over there then." You said hovering off of the ground.

"Actually, we don't need to. Give it a moment." Eve said confidently.

She was right, soon you were greeted by a man in some sort of high class wear. He stood in front of two other men in armor and holding guns.

"Hello." The leader said in a calm voice.

"Hey." You said with a smirk.

You felt eyes on you, and glanced back to see Eve glaring at you, and Vegeta smirking at you.

"Excuse my teammate. We are from Frieza's army. We're here to convince you to reconsider your decline of joining the army." Eve said in a more professional tone.

"We've been expecting you, but we'd advise you that your mission is pointless. We're not going to be so easily convinced as..." He trailed off and glared at Eve.

"Worth a try," You took off your scouter. "we don't too much care for Frieza ourselves. So we have a common goal." You said with a sly smile.

Eve glanced at you confused then realized what you were going for.

"Though, I do hope you have a place for us to sleep. I don't want to go back in that pod for a while." You changed the subject quickly.

"Oh, yes. Come with me."

With that, the nine of you flew to the cluster of power levels, which turned out to be their capital. You then walked into the largest building, which looked pretty similar to a castle, and and a servant led each of you to separate rooms close to each other.

Eve told you that the celebration would begin tomorrow. So pretty much today, all of you waste the day away.

You soon found yourself with your own personal servant, who waited on you almost all of the time.

Your's was a teenage boy, who was quick to follow whatever you said.

"Hey is there a good place you know of where I can be left alone for a bit?" You asked him after he brought you your dinner.

"Yeah, I know the perfect place! Come with me." He said standing up from his sitting position on the floor.

You quietly followed him, as he moved quickly. After a series of hallways and stairs, he brought you to the roof.

"Look out to the horizon." He told you.

Looking over, you saw the most beautiful sunset you'd ever seen. It breathtaking, as if it something that could never actually exist.

"I'll wait for you back at your room." He bowed then left.

You sat down and let your thoughts slip away. The sun had set and the stars were out when you heard footsteps. You looked over to the source and saw Vegeta.

"Oh hey. What brought you up here?" You asked curiously.

There seemed to be a change in his mood. He seemed to become flustered, but crossed his arms and looked at the sky.

"Nevermind that." He said in a huff.

You patted the space next to you, giving him a small smile. He was stood for a little longer before sitting beside you.

The two of you were silent for a while, looking at the stars. Then he broke the silence.

"You actually seem solemn. Usually you're telling a joke, or laughing, or in general being childish." Vegeta looked over at you.

"I can be serious if I want to. I was just thinking." You said with a small smile.

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned.

"Um..." You began to blush, and look back at the sky. "People." You said before yawning.

"Tired?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm gonna use you as a pillow for a bit." You said resting your head on his shoulder.

There was a long silence that followed it, that you were perfectly fine with. Your eyelids felt heavy, your thoughts slowly coming to a stop.

You heard a sigh, then arms were around you. You were about to complain, then you realized how your body relaxed. You were surprised by how comfortable you felt, especially in his arms. So much in fact, that you snuggled close to him and rested your head on his chest. You felt him freeze, and swore his heartbeat picked up. 

He carried you all the way to your room, his heartbeat never slowing down the whole walk. Your eyes closed, but you were fully conscious the entire time. When he placed you on your bed, he stayed for a moment longer before walking out. Just before he left the room, you heard him mutter something.

"I love her...dammit." 

With those words in mind, you fell asleep.

***Next morning***

You woke to your servant walking toward your bed. He froze then smiled at you.

"I was just coming to wake you ma'am. Your friend suggested that you'd wake up early and prepare yourself for the day's festivities." He told you excitedly.

"Alright, thank you. Might I ask what sort of festivities?" You questioned.

"Well first there is a series of sporting events. Like hunting that anyone can participate in, a mock sacrifice, sports, and a variety more. The day ends with a ball where mostly the people of the upper class attend, but outside our citizens have quite a party." He explained.

"Mock sacrifice?" 

"Oh, back when our people lived under a king or queen, we believed that the royals were gods. So to appease them, we sacrifice our criminals to purify our population, and some of our children to show our gratitude. But with the fall of royalty, we stopped the sacrificing. Now we do a fake one for the same reason, but mostly out of tradition." He seemed to lose his happy mood, but regained it as he finished.

"Thank you for the information." You said giving him a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bathe." You said the last part quite bluntly.

Your servant quickly became flustered and dashed out of the room. You laughed and went into the bathroom. After finishing, you came out to see clothes spread on the bed with a note. 

'we've provided you with clothing'  The handwriting was neat but rushed. Probably him trying to leave before you came out. 

There was a dress and what you believed was casual wear on this planet. It didn't look too different from other planets. 

After changing, you left your room to see a shirtless Vegeta about to go into his room. He noticed you and looked you in the eyes, you staring right back. It was complete silence for what felt like forever. Then you blushed and looked at the ceiling, then quickly ran down the hall and around a corner. Where you met Eve, with the same flustered look as you.

"What happened to you?" You asked her.

"Raditz." She said plainly. "What about you?" 

"Vegeta."

"Saiyans are a handful."

"They are." You said with a sigh.

The two of you hung out for a while, when your servants came and to get you. Then the festival began. It was actually pretty fun, you even joined in on the hunting. When the night came, you changed into the dress and looked in the mirror.

It was a long, flowing, (f/c) short sleeved dress that stopped mid-calf. You might just take the dress from how much you like it, plus it fit almost perfectly. You left your room and saw your traveling companions in formal wear as well. Vegeta looked at you before quickly looking away, red tint to his face. 

The two of you continued on until you were in the ball room, where it was elegantly decorated. A variety of people were around the room, all of them seeming to enjoy their time greatly. You couldn't help but smile at the light hearted atmosphere of the room. The slow moving, classic music gracing the room. 

You felt a hand tap your shoulder. You turned to see Vegeta with pink cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?" He grumbled loud enough for you to hear.

"Why, I would love to." You said with a smile.

You took his hand led him to the dance floor. Where the two of you soon fell into step with each other, as if it was second nature. You mostly stared into each other's eyes, and maybe added some conversation here and there. 

At some point, the two of you ended up talking to a few upperclassmen and some of the politicians. You joked, laughed, told a few stories, and overall displayed your full charm. When the party began to die down, you and Vegeta found yourselves on the roof once again. Once again there was the silence that you began to see as normal when you two were together. 

"You know you look beautiful right now." He said looking at the night sky, his cheeks once again a light pink.

"And what do I look like any other time?" You teased, but your face was bright red.

"Amazing." He said looking you in the eyes.

"Well, you don't too bad yourself." You teased, resting your hands on his shoulder.

He smirked at you before leaning forward and kissing you. Leaving you shocked. You wanted, going as far as hoping he'd get it. But then it happened, and you were frozen. You were snapped back into reality when he pulled away. Giving you an annoyed and confused look. Honestly, it was adorable. 

"What's your-" 

You cut him off and kissed him again. It gave you probably the warmest feeling ever as he kissed back. You spent a good bit of time just kissing Vegeta, before the two of you decided to retire for the night. 

"I love you too." You said before leaving him with a red face, surprised you heard him from last night.

You just reached your room door when you saw a smiling and giddy looking Eve. She stopped when she saw you and smiled a little wider.

"Why are you so happy?" You asked.

"Raditz." She replied. "Why are you?"

You hadn't even realized that you were smiling widely.

"Vegeta."


	20. Whis x reader

You stood with the other gods. Destruction and Creation from all parts of the existing multiverse. You were a new addition, you were going to be the goddess of Destruction in Universe three, whose current one was ready to step down and enjoy leisure. The meeting was called one hundred years earlier to decide who would take you under their wing, once again, the current left quickly.  
  
You had your head down, deep in thought. When you sensed other godly energies joining you.  
  
"My, you're a new face." You heard a smooth voice say from next to you.  
  
Quickly looking up, you saw a very attractive god. He had light blue skin, lavender eyes, purple lips. Honestly, beautiful voice with a face to match.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Going to be the new Goddess of Destruction in Universe 3." You said with a small smile.  
  
"So you're the reason the meeting was called so early." A tired, slight raspy voice came from behind the blue skinned man.  
  
You leaned over to see behind him and saw a tired looking purple cat. Hairless, large ears, short in comparison to his friend.  
  
Then his appearance clicked in your mind.   
  
"You're Beerus!" You blurted out without too much thought.  
  
"Yes I am. And you're a complete stranger." Beerus said taking a seat.  
  
"Don't be so rude." The blue man said firmly before turning back to you. "I'm Whis. And you are?" He said with a polite smile.  
  
"Y/n. It's amazing to meet you." You said with a blushing smile.  
  
Whis smiled and you swore you caught a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes. But that smile was a little too distracting to know for sure.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your hands on godly power?" Whis asked surprising you.  
  
"Oh that's a long story, but the short version is that I helped a few gods and as repayment trained under a few of them. Lady Tonix decided I had trained enough to be worthy of a god's power. After training under her, she gave me her god title and power." You explained remembering the entire experience.  
  
Glancing around, you noticed that every god was here. The tradition was that whichever universe they happened to be, the god from there should start the meeting. It was Universe 3. Not quite sure what to do you glanced at Whis who gave you a smile.  
  
"Go on, you can do it." He said encouragingly.   
  
Slowly you stood and began to speak to the crowd. You did your best to speak with some confidence, but at points you faltered but refused to stop speaking. After some explaining and silent encouragement from Whis, you got your point across.  
  
"I'll take you as an apprentice." You heard a voice say and you looked over.  
  
It was a purple cat similar to Beerus, but fatter. You searched your mind for the name of him, but came up blank.   
  
"Um...and you are?" You asked confused.  
  
You heard two amused chuckles from beside you.  
  
"I'm Lord Champa!" He yelled quite pissed.  
  
"Oooh." You said remembering his name coming up at some point in the past.  
  
"Well, there's a problem. I'd also like to take her as an apprentice." Beerus said surprising you.  
  
You glanced between the two confused at what to do. You really lacked any idea beyond this point.   
  
"Y/N." You heard Whis whisper to you. "Either make them fight or choose one." He said giving you an expectant look.  
  
Fight or choose. You pondered for a moment, but quickly decided choosing was much better. Next was to decide who to pick.  
  
Champa...you didn't know anything about him. Beerus, you've heard of and know at least a bit of his strength. No contest. Why were you even worried?  
  
"I choose Beerus." You said without hesitation.  
  
After some arguing, the meeting quickly came to an end. You weren't really sure what to do until Whis called your name.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Come on, we're leaving." He said with a smile.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" You asked Whis.  
  
"To my realm. Universe 6. 3 can go without a God of Destruction for a while. You need to train." Beerus asked grabbing onto the back of Whis's clothes.  
  
You nodded about to copy your new mentor, a hand stopped you. Whis put an arm around your waist and held you close. In mere moments, the three of you were flying about close to the speed of light.  
  
You were able to deal with the speed. You were having a hard time with being so close to Whis. Blushing madly, you tried to keep a straight face but it was difficult.  
  
It felt like forever but was only about thirty minutes or so, you landed on what you could assume was your mentor's planet.   
  
Beerus began walking off, no regard for you. You were about follow him, but Whis still had a tight grip on you. If you were blushing before, you turned into a tomato now.  
  
"Ummm...Whis?" You said slowly looking up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, it takes a moment to relax from moving at that kind of speed." He said confusing you.  
  
Slowly he let go of you. You tried to go after Beerus, but felt your muscles turn to jelly. Whis's arm was around you in a moment.   
  
"Oh. Thanks." You said not looking at him.  
  
"Anytime." He said with a warm smile.   
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of you for a while.  
  
"Whis! It's hard to train an apprentice if you're flirting with her constantly!" Beerus yelled.


	21. Chi-Chi x reader

You hid from a shopkeeper as he chased you to take back the bit of food you stole. A kid by themselves in the world, stealing will happen at some point.

You looked down at your loot and quietly sighed. Some bread and meat, you could probably make something out of it. You shrugged off saving it, deciding to eat the bread now. The meat was held under your arm. You came from your hiding place and looked around for something else helpful. You stopped by one stand, seeing that it sold swords, bō staffs, and other weapons.

You slowly raised a hand, and snatched a sword before taking off. You weren't noticed so no worry there.

You walked back to the area you set up as home. Then you suddenly heard screaming, making you look around in surprise.

You saw a girl with long black hair running from a dinosaur. You frowned and ran toward her. You quickly ran pass her and cut the creature's leg as deep as you could. The creature let out a surprised roar, and you ran. You grabbed the girl's hand as you ran pass her.

The two of you turned into a cave. You kept her close as the creature sniffed around for the both of you, then stomped off. You looked at the girl and had to keep from blushing.

In addition to her long black hair, she had dark colored eyes. And to boot, was wearing some sort of blue armor bikini. She looked up at you with innocent eyes.

"Thank you, you saved me." She hugged you, making you blush.

"Don't mention it. You should return home, it will be dark soon." You peaked outside. "Come on." You said walking out of the cave, the girl following.

You two were silent for a short while. The girl suddenly grabbed your hand, holding on with a surprisingly strong grip.

"What's the name of my savior?" She asked.

"Um, y/n." You replied barely glancing her. "Who are you?"

"Chi-Chi. Daughter of the Ox-King." She told you proudly.

"Really?" You questioned shocked.

"Well, yes."

"Why are you out here then?"

"Exploring. Why are you out here?"

You went quiet and looked at a rock.

"I live out here." You replied.

"Well, why don't you come live with me? We have plenty of space for you!" Chi-Chi offered with a grin.

"Well, I guess I could but on one condition." You said feeling a smirk come to your face.

"How come you have conditions if I'm offering you something?" Chi-Chi asked tilting her head.

"I saved your life, you'll be saving mine. Making us even, so you can ask for something out of the deal too. Like, personal bodyguard whenever you go out on your thoughtless explorations." You said poking her in the forehead towards the end.

"What do you want out of it?" Chi-Chi asked frowning slightly.

"That your father teaches me how to fight." You said almost instantly.

"Done. But I do have a question. How do you have a sword but you live out here alone?"

"How do you think?"

"You're a criminal. We have to fix that, you can't be stealing anything you want." Chi-Chi scolded.

"And you can't just stroll out of the village without a second thought." You shot back.

"Hush." Chi-Chi pouted, giving you what she thought was a light push, but pretty much shoved you.

You caught yourself and gave the girl a questioning look. She just blushed and looked away. You picked up your pace, which she quickly matched.

You two were soon back in the village, when you started fast walking with your head down. No need to get attention from a pissed off shopkeeper. Lucky you, you were able to get to the castle without any issues.

"Now, come meet my father." Chi-Chi grabbed your hand and began to practically drag you.

"Could you relax for a moment?" You said pulling back to stop her. "Let's do this gradually, you can't just drag me to meet your father. I swear people wait a while before doing that." You continue to walk with Chi-Chi until you've effectively walked around the entire castle.

"Guess he isn't here." The princess said sitting on the stairs with you beside here.

You don't reply and look over at her. She has such a casual look on her face. Like it is normal for her father not to be around. You felt a bit bad for her, she obviously didn't have friends. A playful fight with her could turn deadly, you could tell from that push from earlier. 

"Do you know people our age?" You asked looking up at the ceiling. 

"Nope, you'd be the first." She said with a shrug. 

"Really?" You turned to her. She gave you a nod to confirm. "Well then, you really need me here." You joked getting another playful push from her. You laugh instead of falling over this time, and she slowly laughs with you.

You then hear the castle doors opening. You look over at Chi-Chi, and see her face growing excited.

"He's back!" She grabs your hand and begins to drag you along


	22. Bardock x reader (part 2)

"I hope you can handle yourself." Bardock said to you.

You had reached planet Kressa. You talked to your sister before you left, telling her she shouldn't lie to you of all people. She felt bad but only to a degree. What were you going to do with her?

"I can manage well." You replied with cockiness that not even you expected.

Where did that come from? But you didn't mind it too much because Bardock chuckled. At least he found you amusing. You didn't have time to think it over because you noticed the others were leaving to start purging.

"Y/N, come on." Bardock called to you.

"I thought we were splitting up?" You weren't complaining though.

"Yeah, but I want to see how you handle this."

You followed him and started flying over some of the planet's cities. You shot some blasts, each shot taking out about a quarter of the city.

"Pretty good, though you could probably take out more like this."

As he said that, he gently raised your arm slightly and told your to shoot. You did as he said, though you were pretty distracted.

"See? You're not half bad." He slowly took his hands away from your arm, while you tried to stop blushing.

"Uhhh, thanks." You replied rather awkwardly.

"Knew it." A cocky smirk quickly spread across his face.

"What?" You stared at him wide eyed, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You're not hiding it very well, you're blushing again." He turned and started to fly to the next city.

Taking a deep breath-and hoping it would be enough to return your face to its normal shade-followed after him.

He kept it up as you two continued to purge the planet. At one point the people fought back and tried to shoot the two of you. He pulled you close to him and took them out himself. He outright laughed at how much you were blushing. You made a mental note to not do this again, at least not for any extended period.

Meeting back up with the rest of his team, you all sat down and rested for a bit. You even found yourself enjoying all of their company.

"Hello?!" You nearly fell over from shock. Someone was talking through your scouter.

"Who the hell-"

"Neesama!" Your sister cheered from the other end.

Bardock and the rest of his team were staring at you questioningly. You nervously smiled at them.

"Neesama?" Fasha questioned from her position in front of you.

"My sister called me. Somehow...she doesn't have a scouter yet." You started to frown, though you couldn't think on it too much.

"How old is she?" Bardock asked leaned toward you slightly.

"Eleven. Why?" You tilted your head in confusion.

"That's old enough for her to have a scouter." Fasha replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm old enough to have one!" Your sister added in, making you roll your eyes.

"Who's scouter are you using?" You asked her.

"Umm, hold on." You could tell she looked away because it was suddenly quieter but you could still hear perfectly. "What's your name again?"

"Raditz." Another kid's voice sounded rather annoyed and close by.

"I'm using Raditz's." She replied.

"Raditz?" Bardock suddenly said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know, uhhh, what's your name again?" You rubbed your temple with a sigh.

"Bardock." He replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Bardock, he sorta-"

"Father?" The kid's voice sounded shocked.

"You have a son?" You looked over at Bardock questioningly.

He just nodded. Glancing at the others, you saw all of them just chuckling the what they were watching. After getting over your surprise, you quickly ended your conversation with your sister-making sure to to give her a proper farewell unless you wouldn't hear the end of it.

"We should head back. Your kids are probably worried." Fasha said getting to her feet.

"Why'd you say it like that?" You questioned as you got up as well.

They all just laughed and got into their pods. You were about to do the same, but a hand grabbing your tail quickly stopped you. You trained a decent amount so your tail was hardly a weak point, but you froze all the same.

"I hope you don't plan on ignoring me after this?" He wore a cocky smirk as he whispered this to you.

You were about to give a simple no, but then you got a rather sly idea. Something to get back at him for all his teasing.

Leaning back so your back was against his chest, you whispered into his ear:

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." You mustered up the most flirtatious tone you could just for that line.

Starting to walk away, you glanced back at him and saw his surprised face. Deciding to just add to it, you gave him a wink. He actually began to blush! Mission accomplished.


	23. Piccolo x reader(part 3)

You sat in the vast wasteland once again. This time sitting and watching Piccolo train.

You'd been doing this sort of thing for about three months. You'd come to sit with him for a bit, talk, watch him train or meditate for a while. You really began to look forward to this part of your day.

Though you probably shouldn't have left your house without a jacket. It was Autumn and the cold was becoming intense.

"Piccolo!" You called out.

When he didn't respond, you thought he didn't hear you. You got ready to yell louder.

"PI-" Piccolo stood directly in front of you, his hand covering your mouth.

"I'm right here." He took his hand away from your mouth.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be back. I need to go get a jacket." You explained.

He didn't respond, instead he took off his white cloak. You frowned slightly. He told you he weighted those as apart of his training.

The cloak itself became shrouded in a dull light, then he put it over you. It was still larger than you, but it basically weighed nothing.

"Thanks!" You smiled at him.

You swore his face became a dark purple but he turned away to continue training.

You wrapped yourself up in the cloak and continued to watch him. It felt warm. And while you didn't spend any time smelling Piccolo, it smelled like what you'd associate with him. The outside, the scent after rain, and just comforting.

"Mister Piccolo!" You heard a child's voice coming from a distance away.

Looking around, you didn't see a child. Then the voice came again but closer.

You looked up and saw the child. He had black hair and wore clothes pretty similar to Piccolo. He wore a look of pure excitement upon reaching Piccolo.

You quietly watched the interaction. The kid was so happy to see him. Almost like a kid seeing their favorite uncle, it was adorable. Though the kid's eyes suddenly went to you. You just waved at him with a grin.

The two of them landed and walked toward you.

"Y/N, this is Gohan." Piccolo introduced the child, who now wore a sheepish smile.

"It's nice to meet you Gohan." You outstretched your hand for him to shake. It took a moment but he took your hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

From that point, you talked to Gohan and Piccolo. As he became used to you, he began to become very enthusiastic as he spoke of his studies.

Honestly, he was just adorable.

Though it began to become dark all too soon. Gohan looked slightly surprised

"I should get going. Goodbye Mister Piccolo! Goodbye Y/N!" Gohan called back to you two as he flew off with astounding speed.

"He's an adorable kid." You said looking back to Piccolo.

"Are you ready to head back?" He asked after a moment.

"I mean, do you get cold?" You questioned.

"Not really." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why?"

"I like to star gaze. And I want you to join me." You gave him a pleading look.

He just sighed and sat down next to you. You smiled and sat down as well. Looking up at the sky you could see the first of the stars. It was extremely peaceful.

You leaned over and rested your head on Piccolo's shoulder. Why you did it, you'd never know. He stiffened up momentarily, which made you start to worry.

Then his arm came and rested on your side. You blinked a few times in surprise, your face heating up by the second. You enjoyed the close contact but didn't mean you were prepared.

Glancing over at him, you saw that he was also blushing.

After a while, Piccolo insisted you go home. You yawned one too many times you guessed. You didn't even get to stand up before Piccolo had you in his arms and flying toward your home.

You hugged him out of instinct. You knew he wasn't going to drop you. You suddenly got an amazing thought. Soon Piccolo placed you in front of your house.

"Piccolo." You said gesturing for him to come down to your height.

He rolled his eyes but complied without any protest. You kissed him on the cheek. It was quick and light, but you could feel his face heat up under your lips.

Pulling away, you saw just how much he was blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" You smiled at him as you asked.

"O-of course." Piccolo started to smile back at you.

You felt a warmth in your body that couldn't be compared.


	24. (Jealous)Goku x reader x (Jealous)Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saiyans become just a little bit jealous  
> A request from a user on Wattpad

"You two are going to train with Whis again?" You asked stretching a bit.

"Yeah. Though, I don't get why you don't come along." Goku started to give you this puppy-eyed look.

You had gotten them breakfast. They insisted on bothering you for food, but you couldn't really refuse these two.

"I don't really care for Beerus." You frowned as you thought of the purple cat god.

You had enough of him when he first came to Earth. You fought him when he decided that the most logical thing to do was to try and destroy you and your friends.

Over pudding of all things.

So you didn't have the fondest of feelings toward the God of Destruction. His blue skinned follower was...okay.

"He's not that bad." Goku insisted. "Plus, you won't even have to look at him." He added.

"I'm not-"

"Y/N. _I_ want you there. Beerus just so happens to also be there." Vegeta spoke up.

You blinked at him in surprise. He'd been quiet for most of this. You refusing to go brought some sort of rise out of him. Glancing at Goku, you saw a momentary glare sent to Vegeta.

" _We_ want you there." Goku corrected.

Did Goku just _glare_ at Vegeta? The world wasn't making sense.

"Fine, I'll come with." You sighed.

Goku grinned widely while Vegeta smirked. Any previous aggression was forgotten. Except by you. Both of them stood up, and you quickly followed suit. Goku held his hand out for you to take, and you complied. You thought how of how Vegeta was also going to be transported, though you didn't have to worry long.

He came around to your other side and wrapped his arm around your waist. You froze for a moment, and glanced over at him. He didn't seem at all bothered. Like this was the most natural thing in the world for him. You felt Goku's hand tighten slightly, not enough to hurt but you felt it.

You suddenly found yourself on a different planet. Everything looked rather beautiful. You hated the cat, but his planet was rather amazing.

"Goku, Vegeta! It's good to see you two. Who's your friend?" Whis greeted the two, then his eyes went to you.

"I'm Y/N. I'm one of the people who fought...Beerus." You hesitated in order to keep from insulting him.

"Oh yes! I have to say you are pretty skilled." Whis complimented, and by his expression, he was genuine.

"Oh! Thank you." You blushed slightly, not really expecting a compliment.

"You two should warm up." Whis suggested/ordered the two.

You forgot the two saiyans' hold on you until they let go and went to warm up. You watched for a moment, until Whis sparked up a conversation. You found yourself laughing as you spoke with him.

"I- _aiiiee!"_ You were lifted off of the ground. Turning back, you saw it was Goku.

"Y/N, I need you for a moment." He gave you a childish grin before walking off with you.

"What exactly do you need me for?" You question once you were a short distance away from Whis.

"I can't enjoy your company too? Or are you reserving that for Whis?"

You swore you heard spite in that last part. Especially Whis, like he couldn't stand saying his name. Wasn't he excited to come here earlier?

"Relax. Though next time just ask." You rolled your eyes, wiggling out of his arms. "Plus you still need to warm up." You added.

Goku got to the ground and started doing push-ups. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at you. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he just wore a sheepish smile.

"I think I could you a weight."

"Goku are you call me fat?" You joked, starting to laugh.

"NO! You're perfect." He was quick to deny, even if it was a joke. "I'm just not good with words."

You started to blush a bit. _Perfect?_ You laughed to try and play it cool and sat cross legged on his back. He resumed the push-ups like normal.

"One. Two. Three. Four..." You counted absent-mindedly.

"So you're my personal coach now?" He chuckled as he lowered himself again.

"Want me to stop?" You asked tilting your head a bit to see his face.

"No no. Continue. I can listen to you all day." His face showed that he was completely serious.

"So here you are."

Looking up, you saw it was Whis. You guessed that he was ready to train with Goku and Vegeta. You got off of his back. Glancing behind Whis, you saw Vegeta sending Goku the most intense glare you'd ever seen. If looks could kill, even Whis would've died. Though Goku, only _smirked_ back at him.

Yeah. The world didn't quite make sense. At least not anymore.

The three began to spar. It took a little more focus than normal in order to watch their movements but you caught up. You quickly saw why they insisted on training here all the time.

They could not land a hit on Whis.

"Do they always have to do this?" A raspy, tired sounding voice came from behind you.

Turning around you saw the speaker. The God of Destruction himself.

"Hello...Lord Beerus." You were really having a hard time being curt with him.

"Hello...which one were you again?" He asked squinting at you.

"I'm Y/N." You turned back to the sparring, much more interested in that than the forced conversation.

You noticed that Beerus came and stood next to you, also watching the fighting.

"Did you also come to spar with Whis? I'm pretty sure he can handle three people." Beerus glanced at you.

"He probably could. But I'm here for Goku and Vegeta." You didn't stop watching the fight.

"Why?"

"Because they asked."

"But why?"

"Like I know. They just weren't taking no for an answer." You turned to Beerus.

"Are they trying to impress you?"

"N-..."

You froze and started to think about it. You knew that they were strong, so there was no reason show off that.

"No."

"Well, I'm drawing a blank." Beerus shrugged and went back to watching the fight.

You couldn't. Now you were trying to decipher why they brought you along.

They had started to become more clingy. They hung around you more and for a lot longer. And any guy around you usual ran off and Vegeta and/or Goku would show up.

Then it clicked. And now you were completely red in the face.

_They were jealous?! Over you?!_

"Y/N are you alright?" Beerus asked staring at your face. Which only seemed to redder.

"Yeah. Sure. We'll umm...say that." You forced out.

"Y/N."

You jumped a bit and turned to see Vegeta next to you.

"Speak of the Devil." Beerus muttered from next to you, amusement clear in his voice.

"Ummm...what's up?" You tried to sound cool and normal.

"Kakarot wanted to spar with Whis alone." He said plainly.

You tried breathing slowly. You couldn't calm down too much. Vegeta wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. You felt your legs go weak a bit, but Vegeta was holding you up. 

"What were you two talking about?" Vegeta asked. "Must be something if it has you blushing like this Y/N." He muttered the last part so only you heard.

"Oh umm...just umm...nothing...umm..." You looked around nervously. 

 _Very intelligent response._ You mentally face palmed. You apparently forgot how to put together a sentence. It made you wonder why the _two_ of them found you to be charming enough to jealous over. But only for moment. 

"I think Y/N here is feeling a bit under the weather. They should probably lie down." You looked over at Beerus and could read his expression.

He knew exactly what was going on. And he was finding nothing but _amusement_ out of it. You glanced at Vegeta and saw that he was scowling at the god. 

"Yes they should." Vegeta then looked over at Whis and Goku. "Kakarot!" He called to him.

Goku and Whis froze on the spot, and turned to see what was going on. Seeing Goku's face, you saw that he frowned for a split second.

"What is it?"

"We have to go." Vegeta tilted his head toward you, and Goku was there instantly. 

Goku studied your face intensely for a moment before nodding slightly. 

"We've got to go. Bye!"

Goku took your hand once again, and interlaced your fingers with his. Just before Goku transported you away, you saw a Cheshire grin on Beerus's face. The annoyance you felt almost outdid the closeness of the two saiyans. _Almost._ You found yourself at home once again. 

"So. Is there something between you and Beerus?" Vegeta asked.

"Or Whis?" Goku added.

You heard nothing but pure aggression in their voice. It wasn't directed at you, but at Beerus and Whis. The very two people they trained with and strived to be stronger than. 

 _Yeah. The world just doesn't make sense anymore._  


	25. 18 x reader (part 2)

You insisted that 18 meet your friend/roommate. The encounter was...okay. Mostly just your roommate gushing about saving you, or trying to get her to say more than a few words at a time. It was kind of painful.

"Sorry if that was more than you bargained for." You apologized fiddling with your fingers.

"It wasn't that bad. What did I tell you about apologizing?" She raised an eyebrow at you and you nervously laughed.

"Anyway, I have to thank you again. One for saving me, and another for not just leaving while meeting my friend." You smiled at her.

"No problem, I'm gonna take my leave. I'll see you around. Try to stay out of danger please."

18 turned and began to walk away, she wasn't too far before she stopped and glanced back at you. She seemed to study you momentarily. Then she turned away and suddenly flew away.

"She can fly?!" You whispered to yourself in shock.

Though you as you thought about it, it didn't surprise you as much. She was strange, but you found it oddly natural.

You didn't see her again for about a week, when you saw her in a clothing store and decided to talk to her.

"18, hey." You greeted as you approached.

"Oh y/n, hey." She turned to you and gave you a small smile.

You felt a sudden turning in your stomach at the sight of her smile, but you actually liked it. It felt nice and her smile felt so rare to see, you felt like a select few who got to see it.

"Y/N, how do you think this one looks?" She asked holding up a dress.

"It looks nice, though that one might look better." You gestured to the one hanging behind her.

She put back the one she was holding and picked up the one you mentioned. She glanced over it and smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to try this on." She then left to one of the dressing rooms.

You glanced around at the clothing options. Nothing caught your eyes personally, but 18 was the one interested in buying clothes.

"Y/N, what do you think?" 18 stepped out of the dressing room.

You turned to see how she looked. She now wore a black dress that hugged her form perfectly. She was a sight to behold.

"You look amazing."

You saw her smile again, this time a little wider. She looked down at it, as if searching for something.

"What's up?" You asked.

"Trying to find the price tag." She explained. "Could you check the back?"

You walked over to her and quickly found the tag. Reading it, an idea came to your head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm buying it." You told her, making her eyes widen.

_First look of surprise._

You payed for the new dress and a few other things. It was pretty expensive, but it felt like the least you could do. She did save your life.

As you were walking out of the store, you and her came face to face with a man that looked very similar to 18. He hand black hair that went pass his chin, matching blue eyes as 18. 

"Hey 18, who's this?" He gestured to you. 

"This is Y/N. Y/N, this is my twin brother 17." She replied and introduced you two.

_What a nice little theme._

"Oh so you're Y/N! She never sh-OW!" 18 punched him in the arm before he could finish.

_She talked about you?_

By the look on his face, it didn't actually hurt. It actually made him start to laugh. Glancing at 18, you saw her cheeks turn a very light shade of pink. She turned and walked away, obviously pissed at her brother.

You were going to follow her when 17 grabbed your shoulder.

"She's really into you. I don't really care, just don't upset her. If she doesn't hurt you, I will." 17 said it quickly but you heard every word clearly. He let go wearing a dangerous smile on his face.

You went after 18 quickly. You were a little conflicted on what 17 said. You didn't know whether you should be scared or offended that he assumed you were some sort of heartbreaker...or embarrassed since he assumed you had romantic feelings for his sister. But you sort of did.

"18!" You called to her when you caught up to her.

"Y/N." She turned and looked at you, and you saw she was still blushing. "17 was just kidding. He loves to tease." 

"18. Be honest." You said, surprising yourself.

You said it as if you knew her for years. You were just taking 17's word that she had any interest in you. And if she was right, you were going to look stupid. 

_Too late now._

"I-I...I am being honest. To a certain extent." She broke eye contact and looked around.

"To what extent?" You pressed curiously.

"He does tease." 18 muttered but spoke loud enough for you to hear.

"And?" You looked around but back at her.

"That's it." She finally made eye contact again.

This time you broke it and felt your face heat up at an alarming rate. She was dead serious. Not a bit of hesitance or joking in her voice. 

_She likes me?! She does? She needs a response! She needs a response before she takes it the wrong way! Just say something! Anything!_

"W-wanna go on a date?" You said after the moment. Completely unsure of how those words came out without you thinking them.

18 froze up at your words. She blinked in surprise and stared at you. As if waiting for you to change your choice of words. Or at least repeat.

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"I don't joke around that much." You chuckled slightly but nodded nonetheless. 

Her expression slowly changed from shock to one of pure joy and excitement. You couldn't help but smile back at her. 

"Of course." 


	26. Frieza x reader (part 2)

You sighed when you finally returned to Frieza's ship. You were back from maybe your fourth and finale planet of the day.

"Y/N, how are you?" You were greeted by Zarbon.

He liked you because you didn't like Dodoria and listened to him when he talked. Really it wasn't hard to be liked by the guy. You also needed to be very tidy. And have a rather decent sense clothing choice. And...well you were okay with him so that's all that matters.

"Exhausted, but I'll be fine." You replied to him.

"You've been doing a great job lately. But it surprises me how much Frieza trusts you. This is the fifth mission he's taken you on. And that's this month." Zarbon's voice showed his surprise.

"Really? The fifth?" You asked him surprised. "He's probably just making sure that I haven't become useless." You rubbed the back of your neck.

Zarbon stared at you with a "really?" look.

"When you train with me or train in general, he _just so happen_  to come by and watch." Zarbon pointed out as he held up one finger.

_Huh? He did that?_

"Then there's the fact that you're apart of the elite despite being here for only a few months." Held up another finger.

_He scouted me himself._

"This is small but it's all the same. You complained about the food here  _once,_ now your home planet's food is served here." Another finger.

_He's thoughtful?...I'll give Zarbon that one._

"He saved me earlier." You said blatantly.

"He saved-what?!" Zarbon's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"Basically we were taking care of another planet, I had to fight them off. Apparently one tried to kill me when I wasn't paying attention and he pulled me to safety and killed the bastard." You told the story for the first time.

"That's four things. What the hell?" Zarbon frowned and crossed his arms.

"Are you jealous?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"No!" He said that very quickly. "I'm just saying! You get special treatment when I've served beside him for years."

"That's the definition of jealous Zarbon." You tried to hold back your laughter.

"Y/N. I'm leaving this conversation." He turned and started to walk away from you.

"Zarbon, I'm sorry!" You erupted into laughter after you called out for him.

You tried to pull yourself together, you were an elite. But you couldn't quite handle your laughter.

"Might I asked what is so humorous to you?" You heard a calm voice ask from behind.

You turned around and felt your laughter die right then.

"Lord Frieza!" You almost yelled, but had enough sense to bow.

"Y/N, there's no need for that." Frieza motioned for you to stand up.

"Huh?" You were thoroughly confused.

"Back to my previous question. What has you so tickled?"

He seemed genuinely interested in what you had to say. Which was kind of odd. Wasn't he always busy?

"Oh, Zarbon is apparently jealous of me." You let a giggle slip out at the thought.

"Oh?" A slight smirk of amusement came to his face. "And why is that?"

"He thinks you give me a sort of special treatment."

What Frieza said next completely disarmed you.

"Are you laughing because it's true? Or is Zarbon's jealousy amusing?"

You froze completely.  _What?_  He didn't deny it. Maybe Zarbon was right?  _Nah._

"I'm laughing because it's absurd! I don't get special treatment—and if I did—why would I?" You threw your hands up at "absurd" to hammer home your point.

"Why is it absurd?" Frieza had a bored but serious look on his face.

"What do you mean why?" You rolled your eyes in exasperation.

"I have been keeping a close eye on you and your work. I've been taking you on far more missions than I have any other new recruit. Add to that, I took my extra time and energy protecting you. Y/N, you haven't known me long, but would I do that with just anyone?"

You weren't ready for his response. You told him this expecting a cold chuckle and some remark about how it would be impossible to care any less about his soldiers.

That thought actually hurt your feelings. If he actually said it, you would've actually been hurt by it. Tearing yourself away from your thoughts, you saw he was still patiently awaiting your reply.

"No. You really wouldn't." You replied looking down at your feet, almost feeling like a child being lectured.

"I've also come to have a simple conversation with you with telling you to do some job, and if you recall, during your early days I did come by quite a bit just to ask how you were settling in."

Frieza didn't say anything else or wait for your response. He turned and began to leave without another word.

You watched as he left, letting your mind decipher what you've learned. Frieza gave your special treatment. You legitimately seemed to have somewhat romantic feelings for Frieza....

There were mutual feeling between you and your boss. Dammit! Zarbon was right...


	27. Mirai Trunks x reader (part 3)

"Trunks."

The calm before the storm. Two days before the Cell Games. Replacing two killer androids in your life for one sadistic one.

"Y/N. What's wrong?" Trunks asked looking over at you curiously.

"Nothing specific but..."

Trunks waved you over to sit with him. You wordlessly complied and sat with him. You both were sitting on the balcony of...well...his home. The both of you looked out at the city before you. It was late evening so many were going inside to rest after a long day. Though there were just as many coming out and enjoying the nightlife. West City didn't seem to be worried about the Cell Games. 

You were beyond glad for that. Ever since your arrival to this time, there seemed to be no time like this. Time where you could spend with Trunks alone or time you could sit and think about all of it. The peace seemed to jog a memory, one that you doubt you would've ever remembered otherwise. 

"Trunks!"

He jumped slightly, caught off guard by your outburst. "What?"

"We have to go somewhere!" Your hands were on his shoulder and your eyes were already pleading him.

"Where exactly?" He asked getting to his feet. 

"I want to meet my parents. I never actually got to see them, not even in pictures." You stood up as well, more like jumped from the new energy you suddenly had. 

"Okay." Trunks smiled at you, a warm one that easy showed how quickly he'd go along with you. "Any idea where they would be?"

You frowned momentarily and focused on the memory that had returned. You were with your older brother and he was talking about your parents. He mentioned that when your mother was pregnant with you, that she had extremely random cravings and that your father almost always had to go to the store and buy groceries.

"Yeah. I think I have a pretty good idea." You started flying off, Trunks following right beside you.

Neither of you spoke for several minutes as you traveled the store your brother said your family frequented. You landed in the parking lot(as not to scare civilians) and ran inside. Trunks wasn't exactly ready for your running, but kept up with you easily. You looked around at the inside. You were pretty sure this was how normal stores were set up, so there was nothing special about this one. 

Then you caught sight of a man walking with his son. Trying not to look too weird, you quickly walked in their direction and caught sight of their faces. The man had your hair and face, your eye colors didn't match but he couldn't almost be your doppelganger. The boy next to him was only slightly younger than you were, and you quickly saw that it was your brother. The man looked spaced out, but happy. His son just looked happy to be with him.

"Y/N?" 

Trunks's voice broke through your thoughts. You felt a tear sliding down your face. That was your father. Alive and well. You suddenly felt...like you'd gotten something you never knew you wanted and it was taken away just as quickly as you received it. You never met your father...you still haven't met him. Just seeing that was enough to cause a pain you'd never be able to expect.

You weren't ready to feel Trunks hugging you close. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, causing you to feel warm all of a sudden. Like he was blocking out some of this newfound pain. 

"Thank you Trunks." You whispered leaning into his embrace. 

"I'm here for you." Was all he responded with.

You wondered how odd it must be for you to be having a moment in a grocery store at about 7 pm, but nothing could really reach you at this point. 

It took several minutes for you to really pull yourself together. Afterwards you walked out of the store and started to fly back to Capsule Corp, but Trunks stopped you.

"What are you-"

"You still have to see your mother." He said gesturing to your father and brother currently walking back to, what you guessed was, their home. 

"Trunks, I don't think I can handle that." You admitted glancing over at your family to Trunks. 

"Y/N, I know you're strong enough to do it. We don't have to force someway to talk to them, I just don't want you to regret anything." 

You stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. The two of you flew overhead of your family, the two looking as if they never had  a care in the world. When they turned into a yard, you and Trunks landed a decent distance away. The two of you watched until the door opened without your father or brother actually reaching it. 

A woman stood there with a very obvious baby bump. She looked like you where your father fell off. She had your eyes, your height, skin tone, everything else. She greeted her husband and son happily, a large smile on her face. Also reaching for the bags they were bringing, showing her eagerness to get whatever requested. 

You broke at the sight. You began to cry and you felt your body shaking as you forced yourself not to make a sound. Trunks had you close to him before the first tear even fell. You don't know how long you stood there and cried, but you knew that Trunks held you tightly through every second of it. 

Eventually the two of you flew back to Capsule Corp and landed on the balcony. You looked over at Trunks, making unexpected eye contact. The two of you were silent for what might have been several minutes but it seemed to short for you. 

"Trunks?" 

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Thank you." Your expression softened at your words. 

"Huh?"

"For everything. You taught me to use ki, to fly, you brought me with you, and you've been a friend that anyone could only wish for." You frowned as your words didn't sound quite right. "I say "friend" but I don't actually like it. It doesn't really describe what I feel well enough and_"

"Y/N." 

"Trunks?"

"I get it." Trunks replied with a smile.

"I don't think you do. I mean, you just put up with me crying for what felt like hours. You came with me on this little trip, and-"

"Words can't describe everything. Sometimes, actions are needed." Trunks chuckled a bit, but his cheeks seemed to become flushed.

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings for you are a good example." 

Before you could respond to him or question him about it, you felt his lips on yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, but you definitely didn't push him away. You actually felt yourself relaxing and leaning in. Though the kiss ended faster than you would've liked. 

"Do you get what I mean?" Trunks had a triumphant smile on his face. 

"I think I'm starting to." You put on a smirk similar to his. "Though I might need you to elaborate a bit." You teased him. 

"Gladly." Trunks chuckled and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do me a favor and don't hesitate to request different characters, or one shots  
> This is also on Quotev and Wattpad


End file.
